Christmas in Celadon
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: Ash and friends are in Celadon City for the annual Gym Leaders Convention. It's Christmas time, and the mistletoe will be well used this year... AAML MayXOC BrockX? You'll have to read to find out! R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... cries 

"Hey guys, I can see the Department store!" Max shouted over his shoulder. Celadon City was covered in snow as Ash, Brock, May and Max approached from the south. It was December 20th and they were headed for a little Christmas shopping at the enormous Celadon Department store (at the request of May, naturally).

"I'm so excited!" May squealed "I'm going to buy a new coat, and a hat, and…" Ash rolled his eyes at Brock and Pikachu as she continued enumerating the items she was going to purchase. Brock nodded in agreement, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I saw that!" May exclaimed, smacking Ash on the back of the head

"OW!" Ash said, putting his hand to his injury "You're gonna pay for that, May!" He bent down by the side of the road, and scooped up a double handful of snow, forming it into a snowball as he straightened, grinning wickedly. Pikachu, sensing danger, ran ahead to where Max stood. Out of the line of fire.

"Don't. You. Dare!" May warned, giving him the 'look' that all females use instinctively. Ash did, in fact, dare. SPLAT! May spluttered as she wiped snow from her face. "I'm gonna kill you Ash Ketchum!" she shrieked as she lunged at him.

"You're gonna hafta catch me first!" Ash laughed, dodging around her, and attempting to use Brock as a shield. Brock however, shoved Ash back towards May

"Uh-huh, I'm not going to get involved." Brock said sternly, as Ash stumbled from the force of the push. Unfortunately for our hero, May was waiting for this. There was another loud SPLAT and Ash received a well aimed snowball in the face. It did nothing to slow his momentum and he fell heavily into May, taking her to the ground with him.

They landed in a snowdrift with a thump. Ash shook his head to clear the snow out of his eyes, and suddenly blushed. May had landed on top of him, and her face was only a few inches away. _"Wow… her eyes are so blue…" _Ash thought as he stared into them. May was staring back, and her cheeks slowly began to match her bandana. The spell was broken when Max and Pikachu began to laugh at the two snow covered friends.

"Come on you two, I'm going to be late." Brock told them, turning away with a grin. May rolled off Ash and he stood, brushing the snow off his jacket.

"Late for what, Brock?" Ash asked as he helped May to stand.

"The Gym Leader's convention, remember?" Brock reminded him

"Oh yeah… hey, I'll bet Misty will be there!" Ash said, perking up "You're right, we should hurry."

"Why are you going, Brock?" May asked, puzzled "I thought your brother was the leader of Pewter Gym now."

"Well, when I called from Saffron, he reminded me of it." Brock told her "Since we were headed this way, I told him I'd go, since he hates crowds."

"Oh…" May said "So is it just the Kanto leaders?"

"I think so…" Brock said, thinking hard "No… I think this is the year that ALL the leaders gather… yeah it should be the 40th anniversary of the GLA's founding."

"The Gym Leader's Association?" Ash asked him. Brock nodded.

"So that means that Mom and Dad will be there!" Max said to May, excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that they mentioned that last time we called." May replied,

"What are we waiting for then?" Ash asked, beginning to jog "Let's go see everyone." Pikachu ran beside him as they picked up speed.

"_And by everyone, he means Misty."_ Brock thought, chuckling. _"Ooo, maybe her sisters will be here!"_ he became excited at this, and joined May and Max as they raced to catch up to Ash.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Celadon Pokemon Center. "Welcome to our Pokemon Center, how may I be of assistance?" The Joy behind the desk asked them. Brock rushed up and grabbed her hand

"Nurse Joy! Please, assist my loneliness by becoming my girlfri- ow, not the ear!" he exclaimed. Joy, Ash, and May sweat-dropped as Max dragged Brock away muttering

"I'll assist her embarrassment by getting you away from her!" May and Ash laughed, and turned to Nurse Joy.

"Could you check my Pokemon please?" Ash asked her

"Sure thing, just place the pokeballs on this tray." She replied

"Mine too, please." May interjected as Brock and Max returned

"No problem, here's a tray for you." Joy said handing it to May and taking the one Ash held out to her. She placed the tray in a slot next to her computer and entered some commands. May glanced around at the Christmas decorations and other trainers while awaiting her turn, and spotted a boy of about fourteen staring at her. When he saw that she had noticed, he quickly resumed reading the book he held. May stared at the slightly blushing boy, thinking that he seemed familiar somehow. Preoccupied with her thoughts, she started when Nurse Joy asked her if her pokemon were ready to be checked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here…" she replied, still lost in her thoughts. As Joy performed the check up, May turned back to look at the boy, but he was gone.

Ash finished reattaching his pokeballs to his belt and ruffled Pikachu's ears affectionately. "How do you feel, buddy?"

"Pi Pikachu." (I'm kinda hungry.)

"Yeah, so am I." Ash agreed

"That's no surprise." Max laughed "You're always hungry Ash."

"Well, so am I, so let's go to the cafeteria and get some lunch." Brock suggested

"Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash cried as he ran down the hall. Max followed him, but Brock lagged behind

"Hey May, are you coming to eat?" he asked

"Huh?" May asked, "Oh, um, yes I'm coming."

"Is something wrong?" Brock asked concernedly

"No… not really." She replied "I'm pretty hungry though, come on!" and she ran after Ash and her brother, Brock following after another longing glance at Nurse Joy, who was working at her computer.

Ash sat down at a table in the Pokemon Center cafeteria, his tray loaded down with two burgers, a large plate of fries, and a jumbo Vault. Pikachu was already slurping at a bottle of ketchup, and Max had spaghetti. Brock and May joined them a few minutes later, Brock with a sandwich and May with chili fries. "Hey Brock, where do the Gym Leaders usually stay for the convention?" Ash asked around a mouthful of fries. Brock took sip of his lemonade and answered

"Probably either here at the Pokemon Center or at Celadon Hotel. Some of the female leaders get together at Erika's gym too."

"I wonder if Misty is here yet…"Ash said with a faraway look in his eyes. He was jolted back to reality when a pair of hands came around his head to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?!" came a voice he recognized at once.

"Let's see… could it be the greatest leader that Cerulean Gym has ever had?" he asked teasingly. The hands over his eyes were removed and he turned in time for a glimpse of her beautiful face, before the air was being crushed from his lungs. "It's... great to… see you again… too… Misty." He choked out. She released him and was immediately set upon by a yellow and black blur as he stood gasping and clutching his side.

"Pika pi, chu!" (Misty's here, yay!)

"Hi Pikachu! Hi everyone!" Misty said, placing Pikachu on her shoulder and waving to the rest of the group. "So, have you guys missed me?" she asked, winking.

"Of course." Brock answered, smiling "Not nearly so much as Ash has though."

"Oh really?" Misty asked, turning back to look at Ash, who was still recovering from the hug. "Gee Ash, I didn't know you cared."

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you're denser than he is!" May and Max chimed in. Ash and Misty both turned faintly pink, before Ash changed the subject.

"So how's the Gym going?" he asked Misty

"Pretty good. It gets kind of boring when none of the challengers are actually a challenge."

"I can imagine." Ash laughed "Maybe I'll have to battle you, so you don't get too lazy."

"Sure, sounds fun." Misty said "So May, I watched you in the Grand Festival. I thought you did great."

"Really?" May asked "Thanks a lot, Misty. I need to train a lot harder for the next one though."

"I've got an idea May!" Max interrupted "Maybe you could evolve Eevee into a Jolteon, since all of Samantha's Pokemon are weak against Electric types." May seemed to think it over for a minute.

"I'll have to ask Eevee about that. She's still young after all." They all sat back down, Misty squeezing in next to Ash and Pikachu. As they ate, Ash and Misty did some catching up, and May and Max discussed the different ways of evolving Eevee. Brock just sat there, occasionally looking back over his shoulder, in the hope that Nurse Joy would walk past.

When they had all finished eating, Brock asked "So now what should we do?"

"Oh! Let's go to the Department store!" May exclaimed

"Yes, let's do that!" Misty agreed. The two girls began talking about clothes and accessories, as the guys all rolled their eyes at each other. "I saw that, you four!" Misty exclaimed, pulling out her mallet and whacking Ash and Brock with it. Pikachu ducked under the table just in time, and May attended to Max. The boys nursed their heads as the girls lead the way out of the Pokemon Center and into the busy street. Christmas decorations bedecked every house and restaurant, but the most eye-catching building was the towering Celadon Department store, glittering with thousands of lights. People were streaming in and out, passing a man in a Santa suit, who was standing next to a tripod that held up a red bucket, ringing a bell. As they entered the open doors, May bumped into someone as they left. "Ow, sorry!" She said, bending to help pick up the packages she had accidentally knocked out of the person's hands.

"That's okay." said the boy "I know it was an accid..." he trailed off as he straightened up and May was shocked to discover that it was the boy who had been staring at her in the Pokemon Center. He had chocolate brown hair, and aquamarine eyes. May once again had the strange feeling that she knew him from somewhere. They stood staring at each other until Max poked his sister in the side saying

"C'mon sis, we're blocking the entrance!" May shook her head to clear it, and the boy started. He hurriedly gathered up the remainder of his load and hurried off, mumbling an apology to May and her friends.

"Wait!" May cried, "What's your name?" The boy turned back briefly, shouting his reply

"I'm Daoka! Daoka Nesan!" then he turned and ran back towards the Pokemon Center. May stood there, his name echoing in her head. May came back to reality when Ash, Misty, and Brock began laughing.

"May's got a crush!" Max sang,

"I do not!" May retorted angrily "I was just..." she trailed off, unable to explain what had just happened.

"Like heck you don't!" Max replied

"Yeah, you were staring at him like Ash does at Misty, and vice-versa!" Brock said. Ash and Misty both blushed, and then hit Brock on the head in unison. Turning, they accidentally brushed against each other, and became a deeper red than they already were.

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! R&R please!

D.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor any of the stores or games I've referenced.

The gang gathered near the information kiosk, and began to plan their excursion. "Okay, how are we going to do this?" Max asked

"I say we split into two parties, boys and girls." Brock said "That way we won't have to..." he trailed off, noticing the look on Misty's face. "Um, I mean, so you two can talk without us guys bothering you!" he added hastily. May stifled a giggle at the look on his face as he backed away. Max and Pikachu voiced their agreement with the plan, but Ash was busy staring at Misty. _"She's so cute when she's mad."_ He thought, dazedly. Suddenly a large purple Pokemon floated through the floor in front of him, sticking out its tongue and laughing hysterically. "Ha, ha, haunter!" (Boo, guess who, Hahaha!)

Everyone jumped, and then Pikachu said

"Pika! Pi, chu!" (Haunter! Don't do that!)

"Haunter? Wait, are you my old friend?" Ash asked excitedly.

"That he is." said a melodious voice from behind them. Brock stiffened, turned red, and then whirled around. There, grinning widely, was Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader. Her friendship with Haunter had obviously changed her a great deal. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and her dark hair hung down to her waist. She wore a Santa hat, with a matching coat, and Levi's. Haunter floated over to her, pulling faces, and she giggled. "Sabrina! Good to see you again!" Misty exclaimed, rushing over to hug her friend.

"And you Misty." Sabrina replied, returning the hug. "How are those... sisters... of yours?"

"Oh, you know them, nothing can cure air-headedness." Misty laughed

"Hi Sabrina." Ash said, smiling at her "Your not going to turn my friends into dolls again are you?" Sabrina smiled back mischievously

"Maybe that cute little Pikachu of yours, but not Misty or Brock." Pikachu laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. "Oh, I'm only joking." Sabrina assured him. He sighed, and began talking animatedly with Haunter. Max glanced at Brock, ready to pull his ear and drag him away from Sabrina. Mysteriously enough, Brock merely stood there, staring at the Saffron Gym Leader. Ash nudged him and asked,

"Hey Brock, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Brock responded, coming out of his reverie "I was just... thinking."

"What about?" Brock began to turn red again, and didn't answer. Max looked from him to Sabrina and started grinning broadly. Brock noticed and quickly clapped his hand over Max's mouth.

"Don't say anything!" Brock pleaded "I'll let you play with Marshtomp if you keep your mouth shut."

"Deal!" Max nodded.

"Hey Sabrina, you wanna hang out with us?" Misty asked

"Sure, I'd love to." Sabrina replied, then, turning to May she said "I saw your performance at the Grand Festival. I thought you did well." May jumped, startled out of a deep reverie.

"Oh... thanks!" she told Sabrina

"Your Squirtle is just adorable, could I meet it?"

"Um, sure." May replied, rummaging in her bag "Go, Squirtle!" there was a flash of light, and the small blue turtle appeared in front of May.

"Squirtle, squirt!" (Yay, fresh air!) He looked up at May with his liquid brown eyes.

"Squirtle, this is my new friend, Sabrina." May introduced "She's the Gym Leader at Saffron City." Squirtle turned to the raven-haired Gym Leader

"Squir-tle." (Nice to meet you.) He told her

"It's my pleasure." Sabrina replied, inclining her head towards him. Squirtle grinned, then jumped into May's arms. May asked

"Do you have any other Pokemon besides Haunter?" In answer, Sabrina pulled a Pokeball out of her coat pocket, there was a flash of light, and a coyote-like Pokemon appeared in front of her. "This is my oldest friend, Kadabra."

"Kadab, ra!" (Free at last, hooray!) Pikachu and Haunter laughed, and Sabrina said

"That joke is getting pretty old, Kadabra." May pulled out her Pokedex and looked up Kadabra's information.

_"Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon: It is rumored that a boy with psychic ablities suddenly transformed into Kadabra while assisting research into extrasensory powers."_

_"If it'll get me closer to Sabrina, I'd transform too."_ Brock thought

_"Careful, spiky."_ another voice said in his mind _"She almost heard that too."_ Brock looked around for the source, and saw Sabrina's Kadabra grinning at him.

_"Oops, I shoulda known to be careful of my thoughts around a Psychic type."_ Brock said mentally

_"Especially when the Psychic type is able to do... this!"_ Kadabra replied, his eyes glowing with a strange blue light. Brock was about to ask what Kadabra meant, when his pants suddenly fell down, revealing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers to everyone around them. Brock struggled to pull his pants back up, while his friends either hid their faces (Misty and May) or rolled on the floor laughing (everyone else). Sabrina was scolding Kadabra while stifling her own laughter.

When Brock finally got his pants up, and Kadabra had been returned to his ball, Ash asked, "So where to first, guys?"

"Oo, oo, I vote we go to Radioshack!" Max said eagerly

"Pi, pika." (Oh, not again.) Ash struggled to keep a straight face.

"I just wanna look around, and get everyone's Christmas presents."

"I'm running low on potions and pokefood ingredients." Brock said, "So I'll need to stop by the trainers supply store." Ash looked over at the girls and asked

"Where do you three think we should go?" May looked confused

"Weren't we going to split up?"

"Oh yeah." Ash said, looking slightly disappointed _"But... I want to spend more time with Mist,"_ he thought. What he said was "Where and when should we meet back up then?"

"How about we meet up at the food court at one?" Misty suggested "It's 10:30 now, so that gives us two and a half hours." Everyone agreed and they trooped to the nearest elevator, which barely fit all nine of them. Pikachu and Squirtle both had to climb up on their respective trainer's heads, while Haunter merely floated near the ceiling above Sabrina. Ash was crammed between Misty and Sabrina, May and Max were squished into the back with Brock. Each of the friends was lost in their own thoughts.

Ash: _"Man, being a Gym leader agrees with Misty. She's even more beautiful than I remember. Wait, _beautiful? _When did I start thinking of her that way? I mean, we're just friends... aren't we?" _

Misty: _"I haven't been this close to Ash for so long... it feels... great. Like all this time I've been missing something, but now... I'm complete... maybe I'll just bust out and confess..."_ suddenly, a different voice in her head said

"_Why don't you then? You've been so melancholy ever since you had to leave him."_ startled, Misty looked around at Sabrina, who nodded. Misty smiled back

"_Thanks for the encouragement. I think I will." _She mentally replied. Sabrina just winked at her.

Pikachu: _"Geez, how long do these elevators take anyway? This music is driving me nuts! Mmm, nuts..."_

Max: _"Oh boy! I can't wait to go to Radioshack and see all the cool new gadgets!"_

May: _"Aww, Ash and Misty look so cute together! I wonder if she's gonna say something this time..." _Then she remembered her encounter at the entrance _"Daoka Nesan... why do you seem so familiar? I'm sure I've never seen you before..."_

Brock: _"Wow, Sabrina sure has changed. When we first met her, she was kinda scary." _His gaze drifted downwards _"Whoa, her jeans are a little tight... but she does have a nice-"_ SMACK. "Ow!" He looked around dazedly to see Misty and Ash staring at Sabrina in astonishment. "What was that for?" Brock asked

"You know perfectly well what that was for, you sicko!" Sabrina yelled "Or have you forgotten that I'm a telepath?" The elevator door opened and she stormed out, her face red as her Santa hat. May and Misty hurriedly followed, giving Brock 'the look' as they left. Max and Pikachu were laughing heartily, but Ash asked

"So... why did she slap you?" Brock nursed his cheek as he watched the girls go. He thought he saw Sabrina look back at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Well..." and he proceeded to explain his side of the story. Ash just shook his head. Typical Brock.

"Chu pika?" (Now what?) Pikachu asked.

"Hmm... there's the supply store." Brock pointed out "Let's head there first." Ash and the other two agreed and they went replenish their stock of items that are a trainer's basic needs.

_Meanwhile, with the girls:_

"I can't believe he would think about that!" Sabrina raged as May and Misty exchanged amused glances.

"You'd think this is the first time a guy said something like that to her." May whispered

"Or in this case, thought something like that about her." Misty replied quietly to May, and then said to Sabrina "Don't worry about it so much. Brock is just... Brock. I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"Yeah, he probably just likes you." May giggled. Sabrina stopped her angry pacing, suddenly a deeper crimson than before. May nudged Misty, still giggling, "Oo, looks like Sabrina likes him too!"

"I DO NOT!" Sabrina screeched "Why would I have any such feelings for that..." she trailed off, suddenly aware of the other shoppers all staring at her. She was quite nearly purple by now and Misty, sensing danger, said quickly

"Hey look, the Gap is having a sale! Let's go check it out!" She dragged the other two towards the store and May started gushing over the 'cute outfits'.

_Back with the boys:_

"Okay, now that we have all reloaded our packs, let's get to the fun stuff!" Max cheered. Ash nodded and told him to lead the way. Brock just gave a non-committal grunt. Max rushed into the Radioshack that happened to be across the hall from Trainer's Supplies 'n Stuff, and Ash pulled Brock aside. They stood in front of the store, watching as Max stared entranced at a display of the new Nintendo, which was play a demo movie of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

"So Brock... I was wondering if you could give me some advice..."

"You know you don't need to ask bud." Brock replied "Advice is free."

"Pikachu pika, pi." (About what it's worth, too.)

"Haha, very funny." Brock said sarcastically "Now, what did you want to ask about Ash?"

"Well, it's about Misty..." He began, but Brock interrupted him

"No need to say anymore. So you finally decided to reciprocate her feelings, eh?"

"Yeah... wait, you mean... she likes me too?" Ash asked wonderingly

"Well, DUH!" Brock answered "Even Zubat (when she still was one) could tell. You were the only one too thick to realize it."

"Okay, okay, I know." Ash grumbled "So how should I go about telling her?"

"Well, first..." Brock began, then was cut off when a voice behind them asked

"Excuse me, but could I get by you?" The two friends (and Pikachu) jumped and looked around. A boy of about 14 was standing behind Brock, and they realized that they were blocking the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ash apologized

"It's no problem." the boy responded "I'm just impatient sometimes." he glanced at the friends. "Say, aren't you Ash Ketchum, the latest Battle Frontier challenger?"

"Yeah, that's me." Ash said swelling with pride.

"How did you know?" Brock asked the boy, then said "Wait, aren't you that guy that May ran into?"

"Yeah, that's me." he replied, smiling slightly. "I had to come back to get batteries. My name's Daoka Nesan. What's your's?"

"I'm Brock Slate, Gym Leader of Pewter City."

"Nice to meetcha." Daoka replied, shaking Brock's hand, and then turning to Ash "And I know who you are cause you beat my uncle Noland and his Articuno friend for your first symbol."

"Ah, you're related to Noland huh?" Ash asked "How's he doing?"

"Pretty good last I heard. Say, you must be a powerful trainer to defeat Articuno like that."

"Well, yeah, you could say that." Ash said "Although my Charizard did all the work. That Articuno was a really tough opponent."

"What do you say to a Pokemon battle?" Daoka challenged, "If you're really as good as uncle Noland says you are, it should be pretty interesting. I could use a challenge."

"Sure, let's do it!" Ash said, his eyes lighting up

"Would tomorrow at 10:00am work for you?" Daoka asked

"Sounds good to me, where do we meet?"

"How about the park next to Cycling Road?"

"I will see you there!" Ash concluded, shaking his hand. Daoka looked around

"Where are the girls you were with?"

"Oh, we split into groups. Guys and girls." Brock answered. Daoka looked a little disappointed, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Ah, so you don't have to listen to their chatter about clothes... or carry the inevitable bundles, right?"

"Pika, chu." (You know it, brother.)

Well chaps and chapesses, there's ch.2. Please R and R.

Oh, and the Kadabra dex data is from Emerald version.

And thanks to my two whole reviewers so far: dbzgtfan2004 and trixy14

You rule.

D.D.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon... oh well...

When Ash and Brock finally managed to peel Max away from Radioshack, they wandered randomly around, occasionally finding something that a person on their list had asked for. Daoka had decided to tag along, having nothing better to do. He and Ash hit it off at once, and soon they were chatting like long lost brothers. Daoka had just finished the Johto Silver conference, taking home the winner's trophy. "It was really intense," he told Max, who was listening raptly. "I was down to my last two Pokemon against a tough opponent named Gavyn. He was left with just his trusty Ludicolo, against my Electrode and Crobat."

"That's an easy battle then, cause Crobat is Ludicolo's worst nightmare, having dual types that are both advantageous over both of Ludicolo's." Max interrupted

"Well, there are two things wrong with that idea." Daoka replied, "First off, my Crobat had already taken damage in a battle with Gavyn's Blaziken. And secondly, Zelphia is a female Crobat, not an 'it'."

"Did you nickname all your Pokemon?" Brock asked, interestedly "Because I've heard that nicknames can bring Pokemon and their Trainers closer together. Obviously it worked with your Crobat, since she _is _a Crobat."

"Well, that plus the fact that we've been together for so long." Daoka answered, "I remember when she was still a little tiny Zubat..." Brock glanced at a nearby clock

"Hey guys, it's nearly one, you wanna head to the food court now so we can meet up with the girls?"

"Sure." Ash agreed "But first, we need to continue our conversation that Daoka interrupted." Brock's eyes widened (if that's possible) and he asked

"Oh yeah, so how were you planning to do it?" Daoka looked curious

"Plan to do what?" he asked. Ash blushed, but decided to confide in his newfound friend.

"See, the orange haired girl that we hang out with is the Cerulean City Gym Leader. We've been close friends for years now and, although she's apparently thought more of me than 'just friends', I hadn't realized my own feelings in that direction until just a little while ago."

"Ah, and now you're going to confess?" Daoka asked shrewdly

"Yup, I'm just trying to come up with a plan. You know, time, place, setting... that sort of thing."

"I'd be honored if you'd allow me to help." Daoka told him "I always enjoy helping friends out."

"Would you?" Ash asked eagerly "I could always use more backup. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Daoka accepted the invitation gratefully, thinking, _"Now I can learn more about the brown-haired girl... May."_ the four friends plus Pikachu headed towards the elevator, scheming up ways to get Misty and Ash together. At least, Brock, Ash and Daoka were. Pikachu was only mildly interested, and Max was downright bored by the mushy discussion.

By the time the elevator came to a stop on the basement level, the five friends had quite a few different ideas. "We'll decide on one later." Brock told Ash and Daoka, "We need to be careful now, so that none of the girls know. Don't even think anything about it, because Sabrina can read our minds."

"Oh, so now you remember that!" Max laughed

"Pika pi." (I think he's learned his lesson.)

"What do you two mean?" Daoka asked curiously. Brock tried to shut the two up, but it was no use. Max recounted how Sabrina had slapped Brock for thinking something bad about her. Laughing, Daoka turned to Brock and asked "So what were you thinking?"

Brock flushed and told him to mind his own business. As they approached the food court, they were hailed by a loud voice

"Over here, Ash and Brock!" Misty was waving to the boys from a table near a decorative fountain.

_"Of course she chooses to be close to water."_ Ash thought fondly. May and Sabrina were both sitting on the side of the fountain, talking animatedly. When they heard Misty yell, they both looked up, and May was shocked to see that the brown haired boy from earlier was with Max and her friends. He was laughing at something Max had told him, and turned when he heard the shout. Their eyes met, and May once again had the strange feeling that she should already know him.

_"There she is…" _Daoka thought _"Maybe now I can find out why she's so familiar…"_ For a moment that seemed to contain an eternity, they looked into each other's eyes, each feeling that same strange déjà vu. They were interrupted when Max began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" May demanded

"You are!" Max gasped "One would think that you hadn't seen a guy before!" May flushed and started towards him. He ducked behind Daoka, who was also faintly pink.

_"Snap out of it! The most beautiful girl in any of the regions is right in front of you!" _He scolded himself. "Hi." He told May "Sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. I was in a hurry last time we ran into each other." May giggled and said

"You mean last time when I ran into you!" Daoka smiled

"Indeed. So then, my name is Daoka Nesan, may I have the honor of learning yours?"

"I'm May Maple from Petalburg City." She introduced herself. "You've already met my brother Max."

"Yeah, we had fun with Ash and Brock!" Max cut in "May, you should hear some of the stuff this guy's done! He's almost cooler than Ash!" Suddenly there was a long growl from the right, and all three turned to look at Ash, who was holding his stomach and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Eh, sorry." He said "I'm just a little hungry."

"Let's all get some food, and then we can get to know each other." Sabrina suggested

"Good idea." Brock agreed "And um… I'm sorry about earlier Sabrina." He apologized

"Oh… that's okay." She replied "I overreacted anyway, so I'm the one who should apologize."

"Yeah, yeah, you two can tell each other how sorry you are after we all have food." Ash said impatiently

"Pika, chu." (Yeah, hurry up.) The friends all looked around at the various restaurants, checking out their choices. There were about ten different places, all fairly crowded with customers. Misty decided to go to the seafood place, and Ash followed her, the two old friends chatting about Pokemon. Brock, Sabrina and Max all went to the Chinese grill, leaving Daoka and May still standing by the fountain.

"I'm going for pizza, how about you?" Daoka asked her. May glanced around at the restaurants again.

"Pizza sounds good. Wanna go together?" She replied

"Sure, let's go." As they headed towards the pizza place, Daoka asked about her hobbies.

"I'm a Pokemon Coordinator." May replied proudly "I just finished in the top four of the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Well done." Daoka congratulated her "I never could get the hang of Contests, so I just focused on collecting badges and raising my Pokemon." When she admitted that she didn't really like Pokemon when she first began her journey, he merely nodded and said "Everybody has different opinions. To each their own, I say."

_"He's so calm and collected. He almost reminds me of Drew." _May thought. They joined the line in front of the pizza place and began talking about their pasts and Pokemon. "So where are you from?" May asked Daoka

"Mossdeep City," Daoka answered "You said you're from Petalburg right?"

"Yeah, my dad is the Gym Leader there." May told him. Daoka looked surprised

"You mean Norman? He was one of my toughest battles during my journey through Hoenn."

"If you're from Hoenn, then you must've gotten your starter Pokemon from Professor Birch." May reasoned

"Yep, and I was able to trade for another Hoenn starter from a cousin of mine." Daoka replied "My first was Torchic, and I traded for a Mudkip." May squealed with delight

"You picked Torchic too? So did I!"

"Guess it's true that great minds think alike then." Daoka said, grinning "Maybe later we can introduce our teams to each other."

"That would be fun!" May exclaimed. Then they moved up to the front and placed their orders. When they got to the register, the cashier asked if the two orders were separate or together. Before May could say anything Daoka seized his chance and replied

"Together." May started to protest, but Daoka cut her off "I insist. Lunch is on me."

"Okay…" May said dubiously "But now I have to make it up to you."

"Well, I guess… if you really want to."

_Ash and Misty:_

"This place always has the best fish sandwiches." Misty commented "Their shrimp is good too."

"Those sandwiches sound good." Ash agreed

"Pikachu pi." (All I want is some ketchup.)

"Of course," Ash laughed "That's all you ever want when I let you get human food." The three old friends were standing in line at a seafood restaurant. There was a sign advertising "Our catch of the day is fresh everyday." Ash nudged Misty "I wonder if they ever catch new friends." Misty giggled at the recollection

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one to catch a person, rather than fish or Pokemon."

"And I'm the only person lucky enough to be caught by someone who would become so close to me." Ash replied. He deliberately didn't say 'close friend' or anything of the sort, remembering the advice Daoka had given him. Misty turned pink with pleasure. _"Bingo, time to begin Operation_ _MAIT_._" _Ash thought to himself _"Misty and I Together." _

"I wonder what would've happened if I had thrown you back." Misty said, grinning. Ash and Pikachu laughed too,

"Then Pikachu and I'd probably be at the bottom of the river, or still lost somewhere else." Ash replied.

"Pi, pikachu." (Ugh, don't be so morbid.) Came the scolding. Silence fell while the two people and the electric mouse glanced at the menu or the surroundings. Suddenly, Pikachu tapped Ash on the head. "Pika, pika." (Hey Ash, look over there.) Ash and Misty both turned around, and saw May animatedly talking with Daoka. As they watched, they saw him pay for his and May's food.

"Aw, they're cute together." Misty said "He seems like a nice guy too." Ash watched his newer friends walk back towards the table where Haunter waited with all the shopping bags. He had known May for just over a year, and seeing her with Daoka stirred the brotherly protectiveness that he felt towards May.

"Yeah…" he replied "I have a battle with him tomorrow, because he challenged me." Misty looked thoughtful

"I wonder how good a Trainer he is." Ash explained all he knew about Daoka, and Misty began to look excited "Ooo, this'll be a good battle then. Are you up to it?"

"Definitely," Ash replied confidently "It'll be good practice for my next battle at the Battle Pyramid." Ash and Misty ordered their food, and when cashier asked if the two orders were separate, Misty hurriedly replied

"Together."

"I can pay for myself, Mist." Ash protested

"I know that, Ash, but I wanted to. You're not gonna argue more are you?" She had a dangerous glint in her eyes, and Ash backed away fearfully. "Good boy."

_"Another opening! Here we go."_ Ash thought. He said "Fine, but now I get to take you to dinner on Friday." Misty agreed, but before they could finalize the plans, their order number was announced and Ash became distracted by the food.

_Brock, Max, and Sabrina:_

There wasn't much of a line at the Chinese grill, but Brock and Max still had a difficult time choosing what to eat. Max finally decided on a kid's pack with an egg roll and fried rice. Brock chose orange chicken and chow mein, and Sabrina ordered kung pao chicken. "How can you eat that stuff?" Brock asked in amazement.

"The chicken? It's really quite good." Sabrina replied "I enjoy spicy things so it's no problem for me."

"Well, you have my utmost respect then, because the only time I've ever tried it, I drained the fountain of Pepsi syrup." Sabrina and Max laughed, and they moved forward to collect their food. "Do you have enough Max?" Brock asked

"I thought so... but I guess not." Max answered, staring woefully into his empty wallet.

"I'll take care of it this time then." _"Maybe I should pay for Sabrina too..."_ Brock started thinking, but Sabrina interrupted him

_"I appreciate the offer, but I'd prefer to pay for myself."_

_"Okay, if that's what you want."_ Brock replied mentally. Sabrina smiled her gratitude, and they proceeded back to the table, their friends, and Haunter.

Everyone reached the table at roughly the same time. They sat down and began to eat, while chatting amiably. Daoka, May, and Max sat on one end, with Brock and Sabrina facing each other across the table in the middle. Pikachu sat next to Brock on the other end, and Ash and Misty sat next to each other. "Hey Daoka, what happened in your championship battle? You were telling me about it, but then you got side tracked." Max said

"Oh, right. My battle against Gavyn." Daoka replied, "Well, as I said before, I was down to my final two Pokemon, and he only had one, his Ludicolo."

"So what did you do?" May asked eagerly, leaning towards him across the table.

"Well, Zelphia—my Crobat—was still injured from her battle with Gavyn's Blaziken, so I had Electrode out to fight."

"Does your Electrode have a nickname too?" Sabrina asked

"Yes, its name is Apocalypse."

"Cool name, I like it." Ash told Daoka

"Thanks," he replied, "Well, his Ludicolo was doing a pretty good job of giving Apocalypse a run for his money. Apocalypse had managed to land a Thunder attack, but the Ludicolo survived. It fired a Solarbeam, but Apocalypse managed to redirect it with Mirror Coat. The Ludicolo barely managed to dodge, but both the Pokemon had taken damage from the shockwave, so I decided to have Apocalypse use its ultimate move. Explosion."

"Whoa!" Max said, "Wasn't that risky?"

"It was." Daoka told him "But sometimes I get lucky, and luck was sure with me that day. Gavyn had ordered Ludicolo to use Fire Punch, and Apocalypse exploded right before the attack connected. Ludicolo got the full blast and I ended up winning."

"And you became the Silver Conference Champion." Misty said, her eyes twinkling "Ash only made it to the top four." Ash sweat-dropped and laughed nervously

"That's okay." Daoka said. "I'm sure you've improved since."

"You bet I have!" Ash told him, perking up at once, "I've gotten a lot stronger, and so have my Pokemon."

"Are you ready for tomorrow's battle then?" Daoka asked

"I sure am!"

"I still haven't decided which Pokemon to use, but I do have one request for you, Ash."

"A request? Sure, what is it?"

"I'd like you to use Charizard tomorrow. I want to battle a Pokemon who can beat Uncle Noland's Articuno friend."

"Sure, I'll call the Charisific Valley, and ask Liza to send him over." Ash said. They finished their meal, and wandered around the Department store as a group, everyone laughing and having a great time. Finally, at around 10:00 pm, Max started yawning and Misty said

"We'd better head back to the Pokemon Center so we can get a good night's sleep."

"Good id-d-dea." Ash yawned. "I s-still need to call Liza first though." And so, the six friends, along with their newfound ones, headed back to the Pokemon Center so they could get some well-deserved rest. Ash, Max, and Brock all fell asleep almost immediately. Misty, May, and Sabrina were getting ready for bed and chatting sleepily. May was gushing about how cool, and nice, and smart Daoka was. "Gee, if I didn't know better, I'd think May has a crush on the new guy." Misty teased. May turned the color of her bandana and replied

"Well he _is_ a nice guy. He even paid for my lunch, and besides, the only other choice I would ever make for a boyfriend is already reserved by a certain orange-haired Gym Leader, right Misty?" It was Misty's turn to become red, but she defiantly replied

"You know it, so just keep your mind on the new kid, and away from Ash!"

"Don't worry about it." May told her friend "I never had a chance against you anyway. You should hear the way he goes on about you. 'She's so smart, and such a great Gym Leader'..." Misty was maroon by now, and the three friends stayed up late into the night, discussing the things normally discussed by teenage girls.

Well, friends, there we are. Chapter 3. Four include the battle, as well as other things. R&R please! Sorry the update took so long... writer's block, ya know?

D.D.

Oh, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers, particularly Ringtailer720. Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Pikachu was wakened by the sound of tapping. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and turned towards the source of the noise. A large orange dragon stood grinning at him from outside the window of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu rushed to the window ready to call out, but Charizard held a claw up to his mouth, indicating that Pikachu should stay silent. Then he winked, and pantomimed the window opening. Pikachu giggled wickedly as he caught on to the plan. He opened the window and Charizard stuck his head in. Charizard opened his mouth wide, and released a Flamethrower at Ash, who was still snoring on the bed.

"Aaagghhh!" Ash yelled, rolling over and falling out of the bed. Pikachu and Charizard exchanged high-fives while Brock and Max, who had been wakened by Ash's yell, laughed uproariously. Ash sat up on the floor, his head still trailing wisps of smoke, and then jumped to his feet, and ran to the window to greet his old friend. "Charizard, you're here! How are ya buddy?"

"Rargh! Rarrrgh?" (I'm great! What did you call me for?)

"I made a new friend last night, and he challenged me to a battle. He's Noland's nephew so he heard all about your win against Articuno. He wants to battle you himself." Ash explained. Charizard nodded enthusiastically and flexed his wings. "That's the spirit!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Max went over and admitted May, Misty and (to Brock's apparent surprise) Sabrina. Pikachu rushed over to Misty, who picked him up and hugged him. "Lucky…" Ash muttered

"What'd you say?" Misty asked

"Nothing!" Ash replied hastily. May giggled as his face became faintly pink. Misty noticed Charizard standing outside the window, and said

"Hi Charizard, it's good to see you again." The dragon growled an affirmative back.

"What was that yell?" May asked her brother. Max giggled

"It was Charizard letting Ash know he was here."

"What'd Charizard do?" May wanted to know

"Apparently he used Flamethrower to wake Ash up. He was so surprised he fell out of bed!" All three girls giggled at the thought and Ash's face changed from pink to red.

"Your Charizard has a sense of humor." Sabrina commented "Is it the Charmander that you had when you came to challenge me?" She asked Ash

"Yep, he evolved to Charmeleon about a month after, and then became Charizard even sooner after that." Ash said proudly

"Yeah, but don't forget that he wouldn't listen to you for about a year and a half after he evolved." Misty reminded him.

"You didn't have to bring that up…" Ash grumbled. Brock chuckled at the recollection. "And you shut up!" Ash told him, which only caused him to laugh harder.

Once every one had finished their morning rituals, they trooped down to the cafeteria for breakfast. They sat at a large table, enjoying the good food of the Pokemon Center, and the company of close friends. About fifteen minutes into breakfast, Max noticed Daoka enter the cafeteria and called to him. Daoka grinned and went to join his new friends. "Are ya ready for our battle, Ash?" He asked.

"I couldn't be more ready!" Ash replied "What time is it now?" he asked

"It's only nine thirty." Daoka replied "Just enough time to eat and prepare." _"And work on May some more." _He thought. Just then, there was a commotion from Ash's end of the table. Ash and Misty were stifling laughs, and Pikachu had his head in Ash's glass of orange juice.

"What happened?" May asked

"Hahaha, Pikachu just accidentally discovered Tabasco flavored Ketchup." Ash laughed.

"His face got so red, that you couldn't see his cheek pouches!" Misty gasped. They both dissolved into helpless laughter, and the others joined in. When Pikachu finally surfaced, his cheeks sparked, and he reprimanded Ash with a Thunderbolt.

"Pi, pika!?" (Funny, is it!?)

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Ash apologized "I didn't think to warn you until you had already taken a sip." Everything settled down after that and they were able to eat in relative peace… until of course, a certain effeminate coordinator showed up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little squirt." He said, coming up to May.

"What do you want, Harley?" May asked coldly "Come to try ruining my holiday too?" Daoka and Max both looked up sharply.

"Oh no, not this loser again!" Max complained. Daoka looked at him questioningly. "This guy is always trying to ruin May's contests and life in general."

"Oh really." Daoka said, his eyes glinting.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Harley asked May

"If I am, it's none of your business, girly-man." Daoka snarled. May looked surprised, and then blushed. Harley looked shocked for a minute and then angry.

"Do you know who I am, little boy!?"

"According to Max, you're the idiot who keeps bullying May. I may have just barely become their friend, but I don't allow anyone to hurt my friends."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Harley challenged, his hand going to his belt and Pokeballs.

"I'm gonna give you until the count of three, and then I'll have to… escort you… out of here."

"So you say! Go, Cacturne!" there was a flash of light and the scarecrow looking cactus appeared in front of his master.

"A Cacturne?" Daoka asked incredulously "You challenge me with a Cacturne? Hahahaha." Harley flushed with rage, and said

"Don't you dare insult my darling! Cacturne has been with me from the very start!"

"Oh yeah? Shall I introduce you to MY starting Pokemon?" Daoka pulled a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. "Hellhawk! Time for some fun!" Another flash of light later, a large shape stood facing Harley.

"Blaziken!" (Bring it on!) Just before Daoka could rid them of Harley, Nurse Joy came hurrying over

"Please, no fighting in the Pokemon Center! If you want to battle, then take it outside!" Daoka and Harley grudgingly returned their Pokemon to their balls. Harley then made a simpering apology to the Nurse, and left the cafeteria. Daoka apologized to his Blaziken, and Joy, and sat back down to finish his ham and eggs. Max gushed about how cool Daoka and his Blaziken were, but May was playing with her food, her expression unreadable. Daoka finished and said

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for the battle. I'll see you all later." And he left, with a backwards glance at the still silent May.

By the time everyone had finished eating, it was ten 'til ten. "We'd better get going to the park." Brock reminded Ash.

"Right, let's go." They all took their trays to the conveyor belt that led back to the kitchen. Misty lingered a little so she could talk to May.

"Are you okay?" She asked the girl she had come to regard as a little sister.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm fine." May answered absently. Sabrina came up to them and said

"That was a fun little get together."

"Don't you think it was nice of Daoka to stand up for May?" Misty asked Sabrina hastily. _"Come on, help me with her."_ She mentally pleaded with the telepath. Sabrina nodded, agreeing with both statements

"Yes, and here I thought chivalry was dead. It was amusing when he called that other trainer a 'girly-man'." Max, the ever faithful brother caught on to what the other two girls were doing.

"His Blaziken is awesome! I wonder how long he's been training it." This statement got a reaction from May.

"He said it was his starter from Professor Birch. He choose a Torchic too." She had a far-away look in her eyes

"Just one more thing you have in common." Misty told her encouragingly. May looked at her, her eyes shining.

"Do you think he was serious about… being my boyfriend… I mean, he might have just been saying that because of Harley."

_"Should I tell her?"_ Sabrina mentally asked Misty. Misty nodded, and Sabrina said "While I normally don't share the thoughts I've read, you'll be happy to know that he really does like you. A lot." May turned to her, eyes full of emotion.

"Really? Oh, I hope so…" she trailed off. The girls and Max had caught up to Ash and Brock, who also seemed to abruptly cut off their conversation.

"All set?" Misty asked Ash

"Yup, let's go! He's probably waiting." And so, then all headed off to the park for Ash's battle with Daoka.

Once the friends arrived at the snow covered park, they saw that Daoka was waiting for them in the largest open space. He waved at them and called

"Ready to lose, Ash?"

"Ha! I hope you are!" Ash retorted "What are the rules?"

"That depends on how many Pokemon you have." Daoka replied. Ash thought for a moment, then said

"Six."

"Alright, how about we make this a full six on six battle then?" Daoka asked. Ash looked excited at the thought.

"Okay, sounds good." He turned to Brock "You wanna be the judge?"

"Sure." Brock answered. The two trainers shook hands, and then took their positions at either end of the clearing. The girls and Max sat on benches to the side of the battlefield. "This will be a six on six battle between the Trainers Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Daoka Nesan from…"

"Mossdeep City." Daoka told him. Brock thanked him and continued

"When all of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle that trainer is defeated. Begin!"

"You wanna start things off?" Daoka asked Ash

"Sure, let's go, Donphan!" There was a flash of light and the elephantine Pokemon trumpeted eagerly.

"A Donphan huh?" Daoka mused "Ground type… okay, go, Cyradis!" there was another flash of light and a rounded boulder-like pokemon appeared

"Glalie, gla!" (Me first, yay!)

_"Uh-oh, an Ice type. Let's see what it can do!"_ Ash thought. "Donphan, Take Down attack!" Donphan charged towards the Glalie at high speed.

_"It's pretty fast… but that won't help!"_ Daoka thought "Cyradis, slow him down with Ice Beam!"

"Gla!" (Right!) She responded, firing a beam of light blue energy at her opponent.

"Donphan, dodge it!" Ash shouted. Donphan barely managed to jump away from the beam, which blasted a hole into the ground right where the elephant had been a moment ago.

"Don't let it get away!" Daoka told his Pokemon "Continuous fire! Mow it down!" Glalie nodded in acknowledgement and swept the beam towards Donphan. This time he wasn't so lucky, and got a face full.

"Donphan!" Ash yelled worriedly. Donphan managed to struggle back to his feet, and pawed the ground, eager for more. "That's the way to show 'em! Rollout!" Ash ordered. Donphan curled into a ball and raced toward Glalie.

"Dodge it, Cyradis!" Daoka yelled. Glalie levitated higher in order to escape. Donphan rolled harmlessly under her, and then uncurled facing her.

"Hyper Beam!" Donphan began charging its most powerful attack.

"Look out, Cyradis!" Daoka shouted, but it was too late. Glalie tried to swerve, but still go blasted in the side. She went down in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, the Glalie was barely hanging on.

"Finish it off! Rollout!" Ash said. Donphan trumpeted and curled up again, racing toward its injured opponent.

"Cyradis! Just wait for my command." Daoka told her. She grunted an affirmative.

_On the sidelines:_

"Why doesn't he tell his Glalie to dodge?" May asked worriedly

"He's probably got a special move up his sleeve." Max told her "He's told me all about his battles. He saves his big attacks for when he needs them."

_Back to the action:_

Donphan was racing towards Glalie, and about to make contact, when Daoka shouted "Now Cyradis! Sheer Cold!" There was a gasp from the sidelines as Glalie's body began glowing bright blue.

"GLALIE!" There was a flash, and a huge sheet of ice enveloped Donphan, freezing him instantly.

"Donphan is unable to battle!" Brock declared "Cyradis is the winner!" Ash numbly held up Donphan's ball and ordered it to return.

"Good job, take a rest." He said to the ball. Then he grabbed another ball and said

"I choose you, Charizard!" There was a flash, and a roar, and the huge orange dragon stood facing the heavily injured Glalie.

_"Not good." _Daoka thought _"Should I try her finishing move? No."_ "Cyradis, return!" he ordered. She gladly consented and he congratulated her on her victory. "Alright Charizard, time to pick on someone your own size! Go, Titanosaur!" A flash and another, deeper roar, and a huge green lizard was facing off with Charizard.

_Sidelines again:_

"Whoa, he's got a Tyranitar!" Max yelled "He never mentioned that!" Misty looked worried

"I hope Charizard can handle it." She fretted

"We'll see." Sabrina said "It will be a good fight though." May just sat gazing at the battlefield, (more particularly, at Ash's opponent) not really hearing her friend's conversation.

_Clash of the Titans:_

"This is gonna be good!" Ash commented to Pikachu.

"Pika, pikachu." (Oh yeah, now this is a battle.) The two enormous Pokemon continued to growl fiercely at each other, both awaiting direction from their respective trainers. Daoka's Tyranitar stomped it's foot eagerly, and Charizard flexed his wings in response.

"As energetic as ever, eh Titanosaur?" Daoka called to his Pokemon. The Tyranitar roared in response and stomped the ground again. "Alright, let's get this party started! Crunch attack!" Tyranitar rushed at Charizard, his fangs bared

"Dodge it, and take this battle to the sky!" Ash ordered, and the orange dragon lifted off, just in time to dodge the vicious attack. "Now hit it with Flamethrower!" Charizard opened his mouth wide and let loose a burst of bright red fire, striking his opponent on its head. "Direct hit!" Ash cheered. The flames vanished, and Tyranitar stood grinning at the circling Charizard. "It didn't... do anything." Ash stammered.

"Nice try, Ash." Daoka shouted "But you seem to have forgotten that fire attacks don't effect rock types very much!" Then to his Pokemon he said, "Let's prove his folly! Rock Slide!" Tyranitar roared again, and a shower of rocks burst from the snowy ground towards Charizard. Charizard tried to dodge, but there were just too many. He roared in pain and landed a few yards away from Tyranitar. _"Hehe, sucker!" _Daoka thought "Now Titanosaur, hit it with an Earthquake!" Tyranitar jumped into the air, and came down with tremendous force, causing the ground to shake violently. Charizard vibrated with the ground and took off again to avoid the jolts.

"Are you alright, Charizard?" Ash called worriedly. Charizard flew past him and gave him thumbs up. "That's the spirit! Dragonbreath!" Charizard circled towards Tyranitar, releasing a stream of white flames from his open mouth. This time when the huge lizard was engulfed in fire, it shrieked in agony.

"Shake it off, Titanosaur!" Daoka shouted "And counter-attack with another Rock Slide!" Another shower of stone shot towards the circling Charizard, but he managed to barrel roll out of the way.

"Dragonbreath again, Charizard!" Ash ordered. Charizard fired another line of pale flame at the Tyranitar.

"Titanosaur, Protect!" Daoka ordered. Tyranitar growled in agreement, and crossed his arms in front of him. A green bubble-shield appeared in front of him, and diverted the Dragonbreath to either side of him. The snow sizzled and disappeared as the attack touched it, but Tyranitar was unharmed. "Time to show him your true power, Titanosaur" Daoka told him "Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar roared, and began charging energy in his mouth. Unfortunately for Charizard, he was too close, and couldn't dodge in time.

_Sideline report:_

Everyone gasped as they heard Daoka order a Hyper Beam. "There's no way Charizard will be able to dodge in time!" Misty yelped. There was an enormous explosion as the attack struck home, and everyone was forced to cover their faces to protect from the flurry of snow and dirt that rode the shock wave. When the dust settled, Charizard was lying on his back, unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Titanosaur is the winner!" Brock announced. Misty moaned, but her three friends were still in a stunned silence.

_Round Three:_

Ash stood gaping at his fainted friend, then recovered his senses. "Charizard, return!" The red beam of light connected with Charizard, and he was drawn back into his Pokeball. "You did your best, now take a rest." Ash told him. _"That Tyranitar is tough. But he's still a rock type."_ "Sceptile! I choose you!" There was a flash, and Ash's own big green reptile was on the field.

"Scept! Tile!" (My turn! Bring it!) He challenged. Tyranitar roared his response,

"What do ya think, can you take him?" Daoka asked. Tyranitar roared again, this time an affirmative. "If you say so. Let's do it!"

"Round three, Sceptile vs. Titanosaur. Begin!" Brock shouted. Ash noticed that Tyranitar's breathing was erratic.

"He's worn out! Finish him with Solarbeam!" Ash told Sceptile. Sceptile's tail began glowing white, while he absorbed the winter sunlight.

"Titanosaur! Protect!" Daoka shouted anxiously. The Pokemon crossed his arms in front again, and the bubble-shield appeared. Sceptile fired, and the shield flickered, and then died. The Solarbeam hit Tyranitar full force, and he was blasted off his feet. He came down hard, and didn't get up, despite Daoka's pleadings for him to.

"Titanosaur is unable to battle! This round goes to Sceptile!" Brock declared. Daoka returned his friend, thanking him for his hard work.

"Okay Zelphia, you're up!" Daoka shouted. A flash of light, and a large purple bat hovered silently in front of the waiting Sceptile.

Bwahahaha, a cliffie! I meant to include the entire battle in this chapter, but then the inspired 'Harley scene' came to me and I just had to include it. Hope you guys liked this one, and the next will be the battle's conclusion. R and R please!

D.D.

Thanks again to all my reviewers. Ringtailer720 in particular! I greatly appreciate your support!


	5. Chapter 5

"Round four! Sceptile vs. Zelphia. Begin!" Brock declared.

"Alright Zelphia, avenge our friends with Aerial Ace!" Daoka ordered. His Crobat flew at Sceptile at high speed, disappearing just before impact. Ash yelled for Sceptile to dodge to the side, but he wasn't quick enough. Crobat appeared right behind him, and hit him in the back knocking him forward so hard that he landed with an audible THUD, facedown in the snow. "Nice hit, Zelphia!" Daoka applauded. She did a loop-the-loop in celebration as behind her, Sceptile struggled to his feet.

"Counterattack with Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered. Sceptile's elbow leaves glowed green and formed into sword-like blades. He leapt at the Crobat, who easily dodged by flapping her four wings and zooming higher into the air.

"Nice try, but even Sceptile can't match Zelphia's speed!" Daoka smirked

"Then we'll try Bullet Seed!" Ash replied. Sceptile opened his mouth and fired a stream of greenish-yellow seeds at Crobat.

"Counter it with Sludge Bomb!" Daoka ordered. Crobat opened her mouth and shot forth large, dark colored pellets. The two attacks collided, and for a moment it seemed like they were evenly matched. Daoka gave a piercing whistle and Crobat began firing faster. This time the Sludge Bomb cut through Bullet Seed like a hot knife through butter, and Sceptile screeched in pain as he was pelted by several of the projectiles. A few others hit the ground, causing a cloud of smoke, snow, and dirt to screen Sceptile from view.

_Ha, ha, so very punny:_

"Uh-oh, that attack was looked really effective!" Misty said worriedly "Grass-types like Sceptile are weak against Poison-type attacks."

"So would that mean that he's 'su-Sceptile' to them." Max joked. May and Sabrina both giggled and Misty grinned reluctantly. Brock turned away from the action and looked blankly at Max. He noticed and explained "It was a play on words. 'Su-Sceptile' instead of 'susceptible'." Brock's expression cleared, and he chuckled appreciatively.

"That's a good one, Max. You should tell them when the match is over."

"I dunno… Ash might need it explained too." Max replied giggling.

'_Bat'ter up:_

His mind racing, Ash peered through the gloom at the dim outline of his Pokemon. "Sceptile, try to get out of the dust and find his Crobat! Try not to let her hit you!" Sceptile shouted an affirmative, and jumped high into the air… straight into the Crobat!

"Hahaha, nice try!" Daoka laughed "Now Zelphia, use Poison Fang!" She dove towards Sceptile and sank her fangs into his neck. Sceptile cried out in agony as he tried to shake off his opponent. He landed back on the snowy ground as Crobat swooped away, back towards her trainer.

"Sceptile! Are you okay?" Ash shouted desperately. Sceptile was on one knee, holding his neck where Zelphia's fangs had pierced his green skin. When he moved his hand away, Ash noticed that the area around the wound was slowly becoming discolored. Sceptile groaned and clapped his hand to his neck again. _"Oh crap, he's been poisoned!" _Ash thought. "Can you keep going?" He asked worriedly. Sceptile slowly nodded, and he began glowing green.

"Be careful, Zelphia!" Daoka warned "His Overgrow ability is kicking in!" A smile slowly spread over Ash's face when he heard this.

"Alright, since speed is no help, let's try power! Solarbeam, Sceptile!" he ordered. Sceptile's tail began to glow a brilliant white, infused with streaks of green. He opened his mouth and a ball of energy formed at the tip of his beak. He fired an enormous beam of energy at Crobat.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Daoka ordered. Crobat shrieked and sped towards the oncoming energy. She disappeared just before she was hit, and reappeared behind Sceptile again. "Now hit him with your most powerful attack!" Daoka told her "Hyper Beam!" A sphere of yellow-orange energy formed in her mouth and she fired, point-blank, at Sceptile's back. He was blasted off his feet and thrown high into the air. He came down with a tremendous THUD, and did not get back up.

"Sceptile is unable to continue! Zelphia wins and the round goes to Daoka!" Brock proclaimed.

_Which side are you on?_

"That was a very good move." Sabrina commented "Using Aerial Ace to increase evasion, then attacking with all your power. Yes, a very good strategy." Misty scowled at her, but May and Max exchanged a triumphant high-five.

It's quiet… 

Ash numbly returned Sceptile to his Pokeball, and replaced in on his belt. Before he could even begin to think of which Pokemon to send out next, however, Pikachu darted out onto the field, sparks shooting from his cheek pouches. He looked back at Ash, who nodded his assent. Daoka made no move to recall his Crobat, so Brock announced

"Next round! Pikachu versus Zelphia! Aaanndddd… begin!"

_"This isn't good…"_ Daoka thought worriedly "Zelphia! Are you okay to continue?" Crobat screeched an affirmative and did another loop-the-loop. "Alright, let's do it then! Start things off with Sludge Bomb!" She fired a barrage of the dark pellets again, and Pikachu was disappeared in cloud of dust and snow, squeaking in pain.

"Pikachu! Hang in there, buddy!" Ash called desperately "Use Quick Attack to get out of the dust!"

"Clear the dust for them Zelphia!" Daoka ordered. Crobat began to flap her wings rapidly, causing the dust to float away, but also causing some of the snow to blow into Pikachu's face, which momentarily blinded him. "It worked! Now, Aerial Ace!" Crobat went into a steep dive, practically free-falling towards the still blinded Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Listen closely and try to dodge at the last second!" Ash commanded. Pikachu shut his eyes and concentrated, trying to hear his opponents approach. All he heard, however; was Daoka busting out in laughter

"Bwahaha! Trying to hear Zelphia is as useless as Pikachu's eyes are right now! She flies so silently she puts the most careful Noctowl to shame!" And, as if to prove her trainers point, Zelphia slammed into Pikachu from the right, causing Daoka to call "I didn't know Pikachu was a flying type too!" Pikachu sailed high into the air coming down with a splash in the small stream nearby. Ash rushed over to see if Pikachu was okay, and arrived in time to see him jump triumphantly onto shore.

"Are you alright, buddy?" he asked.

"Pika, chu!" (Yup, never better!) He answered. Ash suddenly realized that the stream had washed Pikachu's eyes out.

"Alright, get back in there and let's show them how it's done!" He said, rubbing Pikachu's ears. Pikachu bounded forward, sparks once again dancing on his cheeks.

"Use Aerial Ace to get in close, then Poison Fang!" Daoka ordered his Crobat. She immediately went into a stoop, and vanished in midair again.

"Wait for it…" Ash told Pikachu. He saw a small puff of snow and dirt just in front of Pikachu and ordered "Now! Aim a Thunderbolt in front of you!" Pikachu launched his attack, and it made contact just before Crobat could. She screeched in pain and crashed into the turf. "Hurry before she gets up! Volt Tackle!" Pikachu rushed forwards, enveloped in an aura of pale yellow electricity.

"You've got to dodge it, Zelphia!" Daoka pleaded. Crobat feebly tried to regain use of her wings, but it was too late. There was an explosion as the Volt Tackle landed, and Crobat was thrown back towards Daoka. A beam of red light shot towards her, and she was withdrawn before she could slam into a tree.

"Nice try Zelphia." Daoka told her "Get a good rest, and I'll take you to the Pokemon Center A.S.A.P."

"Your Crobat put up a good fight, but Pikachu and I have been together for a long time now!" Ash crowed, "You can't beat our bond!"

"Maybe not with Zelphia, but how about with **my** oldest Pokemon?" Daoka retorted "Okay Hellhawk, now it's **really **time for some fun!" A flash of light, and the towering form of a Blaziken stood in front of his trainer.

"Blaziken! Blaze!" (Finally a fight! Boo-yah!)

Old timey, fun timey 

"This ought to be a good fight." Sabrina observed "Both of them using their oldest Pokemon."

"I can't wait to see how Daoka's Blaziken does!" Max enthused

"Yeah… but he's still gonna have a tough time against Pikachu." Misty said.

"Let's just watch, okay?" May asked them, her eyes locked on the two Pokemon.

Beginner's… luck… 

"Okay, round six is Pikachu versus Hellhawk! Let's go!" Brock declared.

"Pikachu, start things off with a Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu rushed forward with blinding speed, trying to get a good angle on Blaziken.

"Wait for it…" Daoka told his friend (unconsciously echoing what Ash had said earlier) "Now, Blaze Kick!" Blaziken kicked out hard with a foot that was wreathed in flames. There was a squeak, and Pikachu was flung off to the right, the kick having connected with his head. "Nicely done, Hellhawk." Daoka congratulated. Blaziken gave his trainer a thumbs up.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in horror as he watch his friend slide along the ground towards the stream.

"Hellhawk, go stop Pikachu from falling in the water!" Daoka ordered "I don't think he's conscious enough to swim." Blaziken nodded, and jumped towards the stream, landing in time to grab Pikachu's tail and drag him backwards out of the water. Pikachu shook his head vigorously, causing droplets of water to pepper the snow beneath him. He turned to Blaziken

"Pika pi." (Thanks for saving me.)

"Blaze, blaziken?" (No problem, shall we continue?) Pikachu nodded, and the two combatants resumed fighting stances.

"Looks like their both okay," Daoka shouted across the field to Ash "Ready to keep going?"

"Yup, let's do it!" Ash called back "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail started glowing bright white, and he jumped towards Blaziken.

"Hellhawk, counter with Sky Uppercut!" Daoka ordered. Blaziken's hand became surrounded by a red and white aura, and he punched towards the oncoming Pikachu. Pikachu's tail whipped around and met the fist in midair; both attacks seemed evenly matched as the opponents struggled to hit each other. Then there was an explosion, and the two Pokemon were thrown backwards, landing in the shallows near the stream bank. When the dust cloud cleared, it revealed the Pokemon standing about ankle deep on Pikachu.

"Get out of the water!" Daoka warned Blaziken. He was about to obey when Ash yelled

"Pikachu, hurry and use Thunder while Hellhawk is still in the stream!" Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks, and he unleashed a huge torrent of electric energy towards Blaziken.

"Hellhawk, dodge the best you can, and fight back with Overheat!" Daoka ordered. Blaziken shrieked his affirmative and released a bright yellow-orange stream of fire towards his smaller opponent. The two intensely powerful attacks passed within a hair's breadth of each other, and each hit its intended target with deadly accuracy. When the smoke and dust from the massive explosions cleared, both the combatants were on the ground, unconscious.

"It's a double knockout!" Brock declared "This round is a tie!"

_Sideline report:_

"Now THAT was intense!" Max exclaimed "I can't wait for my own Pokemon, so we can battle like that!" May smiled at her brother, and caught Misty's eye. They both grinned, and May shrugged.

"It's easy to see that talent runs in that family." Sabrina stated matter of factly, her gaze lingering on Daoka. "His uncle being a Frontier Brain and Daoka's win at the Silver Conference."

"Ash is even better than I remember." Misty commented "He's really improved."

"Yeah, he's been working hard." May told her "Something about a promise he made to a close friend." There was a knowing twinkle in May's sapphire eyes. Misty flushed slightly and turned back to the battle, where the two teen trainers were just releasing their fifth Pokemon.

_Cascades of fun:_

Both Ash and Daoka thought long and hard about whom to send out next. _"Hmm… I still have Corphish and Swellow." _Ash thought _"And I don't know what he has… I'll bet Corphish could handle whatever he uses though."_

_"Let's see… there's still Maelstrom and Apocalypse to use." _Daoka mused _"His remaining team is a mystery, but… Maelstrom can handle pretty much anything, so I'll probably use him."_

"Have you two chosen your next Pokemon?" Brock asked. When he received an affirmative from them, he added "Then hurry and send them out!"

"Alright Corphish, you're up!" Ash shouted, tossing the ball. There was a flash and the small red lobster-like Pokemon clicked his claws eagerly.

"It's your turn, Maelstrom!" Daoka said as he too tossed a Pokeball. Another flash coalesced into a large humanoid Pokemon with blue skin, two fins protruding from its head, and a larger one that formed a tail.

"Swamp, ert!" (Alright, I get to play!)

"Okay, next round will be Corphish against Maelstrom! And… begin!" Brock declared.

"Corphish, start things off with Bubblebeam!" Corphish shouted and released a stream of bubbles from his claws. They hit Swampert in the chest, causing him to stagger back a few steps.

"Strike back with Earthquake!" Daoka told his Pokemon. Swampert growled deeply and stomped the ground with one foot, causing it to tremor violently. Corphish was thrown off balance, face first into a boulder, which promptly collapsed on him.

"Corphish! Are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly. Corphish struggled out of the pieces of rock. "That's the way to battle! Now use Crabhammer!" Corphish charged at Swampert, his claw glowing.

"Dodge at the last second, and then get him with Focus Punch!" Daoka ordered. Swampert nodded in agreement and drew back a fist, causing it to begin glowing bluish-white. Corphish jumped at Swampert, swinging his claw down hard. Swampert, however; merely stepped to the side, and delivered a vicious uppercut with his glowing hand. Corphish screeched in pain and was send flying back towards Ash.

"Corphish!" Ash yelled in terror. Corphish's flight was interrupted by a small evergreen tree. There was a cracking sound as he impacted, and the tree toppled over with a crash. Corphish lay in the wreckage, struggling feebly to regain his many legs.

"Hey Brock, you might want to call this match." Daoka said "I don't really want to hurt Corphish anymore." Brock looked over at Ash, who was fingering Corphish's ball, apparently in agreement with Daoka. Corphish however, had a different idea.

"Cor, phish, cor cor!" (I can do this, don't recall me!)

"Are you sure?" Ash asked his friend "I guess if you think you can handle it." Daoka just shrugged

"If that's what he wants…"

"Swamp, swampert." (Okay then, it's his carapace.) Daoka chuckled. "Pert! Swampert!" (Ooo! Let's do my contest finale!)

"Good idea, Maelstrom. Let's see if we can impress May." Swampert rolled his eyes, but grinned too. "Go ahead and get in the stream, so it'll work better." Swampert waddled over to where the stream backed up and formed a small pond. Daoka looked over to where Corphish was and found that Ash had helped him out of the tangle of foliage. "We're ready when you two are!" He called to Ash. Ash nodded and resumed his place on the edge of the battlefield.

"Corphish, let's try Crabhammer again!" Ash ordered. Corphish rushed towards his opponent again, claw aglow. Swampert backed further into the pond, and glanced at his trainer. When Corphish reached the bank of the stream, he jumped as high as he could, falling rapidly towards Swampert.

"Maelstrom, defend with Surf!" Daoka ordered. Swampert growled in glee, and an enormous wave appeared behind him, and then went crashing into Corphish. As the water enveloped him, Corphish lost the energy from his claw, and was swept back away from the reptilian Pokemon. "Now finish it with Ice Beam!" Daoka ordered. Swampert opened his mouth and shot a ray of light blue energy towards the shrinking wall of water. The beam hit the water, and it instantly froze, forming a crystalline wall, with Corphish on the crest of the wave. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Brock declared

"Corphish is unable to battle! And Maelstrom is the victor!"

_Ending analysis:_

"Wow that was a great move." May said "And he told me he wasn't good at contests!"

"He probably just didn't like them as much as regular training." Max told her.

"_I hate to admit it, but that was an excellent move. And the ice wall is pretty too."_ Misty thought

"_Yes, it was. Do you think your boyfriend will be able to pull off a win?"_ Sabrina asked mentally

"_He's not my boyfriend!" _Misty thought back vehemently. Sabrina just gave her a knowing smile, and Misty turned red, then back to face the action.

_Endgame:_

Ash returned Corphish to his ball, and thanked him for a job well done. Then he pulled a final Pokeball from his belt _"It's all up to you."_ He thought, and then threw the ball. When the flash of light faded, a blue, white, and red hawk stood in front of him.

"Swell! Swellow!" (Fresh air! It's go time!). Daoka looked at his new opponent for a long moment and withdrew Swampert. _"Why did he do that?" _Ash wondered _"His Swampert knows Ice Beam, so why?"_ Ash got his answer when a flash of light from the other end of the field coalesced into a big round ball.

"Elect, trode!" (Finally, my turn!) it said.

"_Oh, POOPY!"_ Ash thought _"An electric type!"_

"Final round! Swellow versus…" Brock trailed off, looking questioningly at Daoka.

"Apocalypse."

"Right, Swellow versus Apocalypse! Ready, begin!" Swellow took to the air and hovered in front of Electrode, waiting for orders.

"Okay Swellow, start things off with Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Swellow shrieked in acknowledgement and quickly gained more altitude. Then he dove straight at Electrode, vanishing just before impact. When Swellow reappeared, he hit into Electrode from the right, causing Electrode to flinch in pain and roll away.

"Fight back with Thunderbolt!" Daoka ordered. Electrode fired a burst of crackling energy at Swellow, and it hit dead on causing Swellow to shriek again, this time in pain. He fell to the ground, sparks from the aftereffects of the Thunderbolt running the length of his body.

"Swellow, you have to get back up!" Ash pleaded. Swellow struggled to stand on his talons, and when he regained them, staggered weakly back towards his trainer. Ash watched in concern, as did everyone else.

"Should I finish it, or did you want to forfeit?" Daoka asked him. Ash stared at his feet thinking about it for a minute, but then he looked up and found that Swellow was once again in the air. When their eyes met, Swellow gave a screech of defiance, and Ash nodded determinedly.

"Finish this!" Ash retorted "Swellow, Double Team!" Swellow blurred, and suddenly there were six Swellows, where there had previously been one. "Now use Quick Attack!" All six of the Swellows dove towards Electrode.

"Use Hidden Power to find the real one, Apocalypse!" Beads of light suddenly surrounded Electrode and rotated around it like miniature moons. Then the beads formed into six larger balls, and then shot forward like bullets. The Swellows attempted to dodge, but only one managed to get away. The other five vanished, leaving the real Swellow to swoop past. Electrode flinched slightly again as the needle sharp talons raked his side where the Aerial Ace had hit earlier.

"Apocalypse! Hit him with Thunder while he's still close!" Daoka shouted. Another burst of electricity shot towards Swellow, this one larger and faster than the previous one. Swellow tried to dodge, but it was too late. The powerful attack struck his talons and traveled up the rest of his body. His beak opened in a soundless scream of pain, and when the electricity disappeared, landed heavily on the ground, unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Apocalypse is the winner, and Daoka has won the battle!" Brock exclaimed. Ash sank to his knees, staring disbelievingly at the Pokeball in his hands with which he had returned his flying type friend. Daoka cheered and hugged his Electrode, who shocked him slightly, causing Daoka to laugh at the tickling sensation.

_Final report:_

"That was an INTENSE battle!" Max crowed "I can't believe Ash lost!" Apparently neither could Misty. She sat in stunned silence as Daoka helped Ash to his feet and they shook hands, both smiling now.

"Now I can see why he won the Silver Conference." Sabrina said to May, who was watching the two trainers approach them, Brock taking up the rear. May didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Sabrina smiled at the thoughts that she could hear emanating from the Coordinator. When the three boys arrived back with their friends, Max began gushing about how cool the battle was. Daoka looked around, grinning, and was surprised when he was nearly knocked over. May had rushed up to him, and was hugging him tightly.

"Good job!" she squealed "I can't believe you beat Ash!"

"I know." Daoka agreed "I haven't had that big a challenge since the Conference Championship match." He glanced over at Ash, who smiled weakly. Misty came up on his right, laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and said

"You did great, Ash. You've really improved while you've been in Hoenn." Ash turned to her, his smile becoming grateful.

"Thanks Mist. I'll bet you're a lot better too."

"We'll have to see which of us is the best. I'll bet I still am." Misty teased him. Brock suggested that they all head back to the Pokemon Center in order to treat the battlers who needed it, and Ash and Misty led the way, quarreling. Max began to play tag with Misty's Azurill, and May, Daoka, Brock, and Sabrina followed along, chatting, laughing and generally having a good time.

And… End chapter five! I hope ya'll liked it, and I apologize for making you wait so long! R&R please!

D.D.


	6. Chapter 6

1Arriving back at the Pokemon Center, the two young trainers broke off their conversations and rushed to get their Pokemon healed. After Nurse Joy assured them that their non-human friends would recover fully, Ash and Daoka turned back to the others. "As soon as they are better, I'm gonna switch my teams back." Daoka said "I got them out cause they're my oldest Pokemon. The team I built in Hoenn."

"So you have built one in Kanto yet?" Ash asked curiously

"I've begun to." Daoka replied "I even received a Kanto starter from your hometown Professor."

"Which one did you choose?" Max asked eagerly

"Charmander." Daoka answered "For some reason, he didn't have a Squirtle at the time."

"That's probably because Squirtle went to May." Brock told him. Daoka turned to May, and said

"That's awesome! It was my first choice, but I went with Charmander instead."

"Yeah, he's a cutie." May said "When he begged to come, I just couldn't resist those big brown eyes."

"I know what you mean, Uncle Noland gave me a Squirtle when he heard about it." Daoka replied. "He kinda spoils me..." he trailed off suddenly. Sabrina quickly read his mind, and suddenly understood. Almost as if he knew what was going on, Daoka looked at her, and nodded sadly.

Yes, he's unable to have kids. Daoka's voice reverberated in Sabrina's head Please, don't tell anyone. 

You have my word. Sabrina answered But since when have you had telepathy? 

Just a short time. I recently evolved my Kadabra into an Alakazam and the telepathy came with the training it took. I'll introduce you to him later. Sabrina gave him a thumbs up, and they returned their attention to what the others were discussing.

"So what should we do now, guys?" Brock asked "It's exactly noon right now."

"LUNCH TIME!" Ash and May chorused.

"Seconded!" Daoka and Max agreed.

"I know this great Italian place nearby." Misty said "Erika and I eat there every time I come to Celadon."

"Ah, you mean Ana's Eatery." Sabrina said "Yes, let's go there. The food is excellent." And so Ash and Daoka reclaimed their teams, and the group headed out the large main doors of the Pokemon Center. As they exited, a shower of snowballs fell on them from just above the doorway.

"Hau, hau, haunter!" (Hoo, hoo, I gotcha!) The purple ghost hovered down to them, laughing uproariously. Only Misty, who had lagged behind with Azurill, hadn't been hit. She began laughing with him.

"You gotta admit that was a good one." she giggled, exchanging a high five with Haunter. Their hilarity was interrupted, however; by a couple of well-aimed snowballs. This time, Ash and Max started laughing and congratulating each other. Until, of course, Max noticed that Misty had her mallet out again.

"Uh-oh!" he squeaked, and took off in the opposite direction. Ash looked around in time to catch the mallet in his face. SMACK!

Once they were safely ensconced at a booth in the restaurant, the tempers were under control and the injuries were tended to. It was a large corner booth, with just enough room for the seven humans and Pikachu. Haunter had wandered off again, as he was prone to do, but Sabrina reassured a worried Ash that Haunter would be okay.

"He promised not to cause anymore trouble for today." She told him, while a waitress with long red hair began taking orders.

"That's good. He can usually cause a lot of trouble, even without meaning to." Ash said. The waitress began trembling slightly, and her voice was shaky as she asked Misty what she wanted.

"I'd like the Shrimp Scampi, with double shrimp and sauce." Misty replied

"Are you sure you want that Misty?" Brock asked "Doesn't shrimp give you stomach trouble?"

"It's okay, the doctor gave me a double dose of medicine when he heard I was coming for the GLA conference." Suddenly the table began vibrating, causing Daoka to look up from the menu he'd been consulting. The waitress had a vice-like grip on the edge of the table, and she was shaking.

"Excuse me miss, but what seems to be the trouble?" Daoka asked politely. The waitress stopped shaking and straightened up, an evil grin on her face.

"The trouble is what you need to prepare for!" She exclaimed. Daoka looked confused for a moment, and was startled when a man with light blue hair rushed from the back and restrained her.

"No Jessie, remember the vow! That's not us anymore!" He pleaded with her, in a slightly effeminate voice. "We promised to change!" The red head went slack in his grip.

"You're right James. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, honey." He replied, turning her to face him. She buried her face in his shoulder and began sobbing. Just then, a Meowth came out from the back, and caught sight of his business partners.

"Anuder break-down?" He asked the man.

"Yes, and it breaks me to see her this way." He replied, unshed tears glistening in his violet eyes.

"Umm, excuse me Team Rocket, but what are you three doing here?" Misty asked, her eyes on Jessie. "And James, why did you stop the motto?"

"Well, it's a long story, twerpette the first." He replied.

"I'll go start the food so yous two can explain." Meowth told James. Jessie pulled away from James and smiled gratefully at Meowth.

"Oh Meowth, you've always been the best Pokemon a gal could have."

"Yes, I know." Meowth said. He turned to Brock and asked "Say spiky, would yous care ta help? I know you're an awesome cook." Brock stood up

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"You can cook? Misty never mentioned that." Sabrina told him, her eyes sparkling.

"Really!?" May exclaimed "Brock really IS an awesome cook... more like a chef, really." Brock turned red, and coughed slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm fairly skilled." He said modestly.

"I can't wait to see." Sabrina enthused "And guy chefs are so HOT... pun intended." Everyone laughed as Brock stumbled over a chair leg; even Jessie and James chuckled a little.

When Brock reached the kitchen door, he was met by Meowth holding an apron out to him. "Da sinks over dere." He told Brock, pointing to a small, old-fashioned pump.

"Thanks." Brock told Meowth "What did you want me to do?"

"Dat depends... can yous cook steaks and stuff?"

"Easy." Brock answered "So, umm... what is this all about? Why did James restrain Jessie instead of joining in the motto?"

"I'll tell ya while we cook." Meowth replied, adding linguini noodles to a large pot of boiling water.

_"Why do you cretins continue to bother me, when you aren't even good for use as janitors?!" Giovanni demanded of the two humans and the cat Pokemon who were cowering on the floor in front of his desk._ "_I should have you disposed of and end this headache once and for all!" _

_"Please sir, don't get rid of us!" Jessie begged_ _"We can still be useful!" there was a slight sob in her voice as she pleaded. Giovanni noticed this, and his face contorted with disgust._

_"I don't care what you say! You are no longer fit to be Team Rocket agents." he yelled at her. Jessie began crying harder, "Stop that pathetic weeping!" Giovanni stormed "Or I'll make you!" Suddenly he ran at Jessie and kicked her in the side. She collapsed in a heap, her sobs intensifying because of the pain. "I said STOP IT!" Giovanni ran to her and began kicking her repeatedly in the side, face, and stomach. James and Meowth watched in horrified silence, until suddenly, James could stand it no longer. _

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He bellowed, launching himself at Giovanni. The Persian standing at Giovanni's side, rushed to intercept James, but Meowth slammed into it from the side, causing it to hit the desk, knocking off a cup of coffee onto it's head. The evolved form of Meowth screeched as the scalding liquid hit it's sensitive eyes and whiskers. Then it had other problems, mainly it's pre-evolution that had begun Fury Swiping at it. James, meanwhile, had body slammed into his former boss, sending him into the wall. Giovanni hit hard, and crumpled to the floor in a heap. "Jessie!" James said worriedly, bending over her. She had bruises all over her face, and she clutched her stomach, retching convulsively. _

_"J-james..." She gasped "You saved my life... you shouldn't have attacked the boss like that." _

_"If he's going to treat you that way, I don't want to be in Team Rocket anymore!" James said, tears coming to his violet eyes "You are the only one who matters to me, Jessie!" Jessie looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes which was filling with an emotion James had only seen there once. _

_"Oh, James... you mean it?" She sniffed, still holding her injured ribs. _

_"Of course I do." James replied "I vow to take care of you and be by your side for the rest of our lives... and beyond that, too!" _

_"James!" She cried, leaping at him. They hugged fiercely, and Jessie whispered "And I vow to care for and watch over you... for the same length of time and more. And no more Team Rocket!"_

_"Right! No more Team Rocket!" James agreed. From the other side of the room came an evil chuckle. _

_"Nobody attacks me and survives! Nobody leaves Team Rocket alive!" It was Giovanni! He stood, one hand on the wall to hold him up. "You will suffer beyond anything you ever imagined for attacking me like that!" He told them, lurching towards his desk, and the phone that could summon a dozen Admins to his office within seconds. _

_"Oh no yous don't!" Meowth cried. He grabbed Persian's tail, and swung him in a circle. He let fly straight at the man he'd once admired, and the bigger cat collided with it's master, sending them both back into the wall. "Dat'll teach yas ta mess wit Meowth and friends!" He crowed triumphantly._

_"You... will... pay..." Giovanni groaned. He and Persian struggled to their feet, only to be hit on the head by a wide-screen TV that had been mounted on the wall. _

_"Guess that's what he gets for having us install it." Jessie observed dryly. James and Meowth began laughing. _

_"We should get out of here, before someone shows up." James said. And so the three former Rocket's took leave of their old headquarters for the final time._

"And dat's da whole story." Meowth told Brock as they added the finishing touches to the various dishes.

"I'm impressed that you three were brave enough to leave Team Rocket." Brock said, a hint of awed respect in his voice. "You have guts."

"Nah, my ability is Pick Up." Meowth joked. Brock laughed as he picked up added the final tray of food to the nearly overloaded cart standing nearby.

Out in the dining area, Jessie and James had just finished telling the same story to Ash, Misty, and the others. The 'twerps' sat in stunned silence, digesting the enormity of the tale they had just heard. Daoka was the first to speak

"You guys have a lot of courage. I've had a few run-ins with some Team Rocket grunts, and I had more trouble catching a Caterpie, than beating them." Everyone chuckled at this.

"I don't know... I still have trouble trusting them." Ash said. "All those times they attacked us, trying to steal Pikachu..."

"C'mon Ash, give them a chance!" May encouraged "I knew that they weren't really bad people."

"Yeah Ash." Misty said "Remember that time you were about to challenge LT. Surge, and they came and performed that cheer for us?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" (Ha, yeah that was funny!)

"Yeah, you never did tell us how you knew it was us." Jessie told Misty.

"It was easy. Only Ash is dense enough to fall for your lame disguises."

"I am not dense!" Ash protested

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ahem! If you two will stop quarreling like an old married couple, you'll be able to see that the food has arrived!" James told them.

"We are not married!" Ash and Misty bellowed in unison. But before they could say anything else, they spotted the huge trays of food being pushed towards them by Brock and Meowth. There were piles of crab legs, shrimp, steaks, and chicken, all grilled to perfection. There were also large pots filled four kinds of pasta, and five different sauces.

"See Sabrina" May said "Brock really IS an amazing chef."

"Yes, I can see that." Sabrina answered, her eyes twinkling "And that apron is positively _sexy._" This pronouncement caused Brock to turn the color of the crab shells, and the others to laugh uproariously.

"Alright everyone! Dig in!" James proclaimed, flinging his arms wide.

"And dis one is on da house!" Meowth added

"Yes, let this feast signal the end of enemies, and the beginning of friendships!" Jessie toasted, raising a glass of sparkling cider.

"Here, here!" Brock cried, joining the toast. Soon everyone was eating, talking, and generally having a grand old time.

_Two hours later:_

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten so much." Daoka groaned "Especially that Fettuccini Alfredo! My one weakness!"

"I hear that." Max agreed "With grilled chicken and shrimp on top! Ugh. I don't know whether to eat more or up-chuck."

"Neither sounds good." May told him. She took a sip of her Shirley Temple, and gave a sigh of satisfaction "That's the stuff."

"Seconded!" Daoka agreed, finishing his with a flourish. Everyone was lying back on the deep cushioned benches, having eaten more than was really good for them. Pikachu was stretched out on the table snoring contentedly, a large bottle of ketchup made with Tuscan tomatoes lying empty beside him. Azurill struggled to keep her eyes open, having shared a large platter of shrimp with her trainer. Misty herself was dozing off, her head bobbing. Finally she and Azurill succumbed to the 'food coma' and Misty's head landed on Ash's shoulder. Ash glanced around in alarm at the sudden weight, and a flush appeared when he saw what it was.

"Aww, look James, the twerps are cute together." Jessie giggled, her head on the shoulder of her own boyfriend.

"They do indeed." James agreed "I knew they'd end up together. In a lot of ways, they're like us." Ash bit back an angry retort, because he didn't want to wake Misty. He was enjoying her closeness. Her warmth was comforting, and the scent of her shampoo made his muscles dissolve.

Lucky. echoed a voice in Ash's head Looks like your campaign is going well. Ash nearly jumped out of his skin, because it wasn't Sabrina's voice! He looked over at Daoka, and saw that he was grinning broadly Surprised? I've been training an Alakazam, and the link between he and I gave me this ability. I'm not so advanced as Sabrina, but I'm coming along. 

"Why didn't you use it today?" Ash asked aloud "You could've completely creamed me if you'd used a Psychic type."

"I know, and that's why I used my oldest team." Daoka answered, also out loud "My Kanto team isn't complete yet, and they needed to rest after the journey here."

"I'd like to meet them sometime." Ash told him

"Certainly!" Daoka enthused "I promised to introduce Sabrina to Chaosking, so everyone can meet them all. I've got five so far."

"Chaosking is your Alakazam?" May asked, interested

"Yeah, I thought it fitting." Daoka replied "He's a feisty one."

"So you name ALL your Pokemon? What's your Squirtle's name?" she asked

"Well, he's a Wartortle now, but his name is Stormshell." Daoka answered "And my Charmeleon's name is Cataclysm."

"But that's only three." Max said "What about the other two?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out... when we get back to the Pokemon Center." Daoka teased. Max groaned, causing May to chuckle.

"He hates suspense." May told Daoka "It's his worst enemy. He's always 'I wanna know! I wanna know'."

"Well he is still a young boy. I'm the same way, I just suppress it." Daoka replied.

Across the table, Brock and Sabrina were comparing notes on the best way to raise Psychic Pokemon.

"You've got to treat them like an extremely sensitive child." Sabrina explained "They can sense emotions, and ones like anger, frustration, and cruelty will cause them to Teleport away. And it can be extremely difficult to find them again afterwards."

"I see..." Brock muttered, writing in his notebook. "So emotions are a problem with Psychics..." he looked up, expectant, and found that Sabrina was looking at him strangely. "Uh, Sabrina?" Brock asked "Are you okay?" Sabrina jumped, apparently coming to her senses.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She replied, turning faintly pink. "I just wasn't expecting such bluntness." Brock paused, wondering what she meant. Suddenly he realized that she wasn't talking about Pokemon anymore.

"Oh! You mean when I said that emotions are a problem for Psychics... I meant Psychic Pokemon!"

"You did?" Sabrina looked crestfallen "I see..."

"What... what emotion do you have trouble with?" Brock asked gently, gazing into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, until the tension was broken by Jessie sleepily muttering

"Trouble? Prepare for trou–" she cut off, snuggling closer to James. Brock and Sabrina both sighed heavily, while James stifled a laugh.

"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid." He said apologetically "Sorry about the interruption."

"That's okay..." Sabrina said. "Well, I should get back to the Center and check on Kadabra and my new Kirlia."

"Yeah, we should all go back." Ash agreed regretfully from his seat near the window. "The sun is starting to go down." So they helped Jessie, James, and Meowth clean up, were presented with small cups of Italian ice dessert, and headed back to the Celadon Pokemon Center.

On the way to the Center, Misty and Sabrina got to talking about the main event of the GLA conference. "So Sabrina, what are you going to wear for the GLA's Christmas Ball?" Misty asked

"I'm not certain." Sabrina replied "I was going to look for a gown while Christmas shopping. Would you like to come?"

"Definitely!" Misty answered "We should bring May too. Hey, May!" May turned from Daoka and her brother, who were discussing the pros and cons of the three Kanto starters.

"We were just talking about what to wear for the Christmas Ball that the GLA is hosting." Misty explained "We wanted to invite you shopping with us for gowns."

"There's a Ball?" May asked, her eyes shining "How romantic! When is it?"

"It's from seven pm to midnight on Christmas Eve." Sabrina answered "It'll be in Erika's Gym, and there'll be refreshments and a live band." Daoka and Max dropped back to see what the excitement was about.

"Do you know what band will be playing?" Daoka asked Sabrina

"It's a band from Cianwood City in Johto called 'The Heracross'." she replied

"The Heracross!" Ash cut in "They're my favorite! I have all their albums!" The friends excitement rose as they all thought of the varied opportunities a Christmas Eve ball would present for their romantic plans.

It'll be perfect! I'll get the band to play our song, and finally confess my love to Misty! Operation M.A.I.T. will be complete! Ash thought happily, unknowingly echoing all his friends (minus Max, Pikachu, and Azurill) and their different variations of the same sentiment. Finally getting back to the Pokemon Center, Max turned to Daoka.

"So when do I get to meet the two other Pokemon from here in Kanto?"

"As soon as I give back my Hoenn team to Professor Birch." He chuckled "Then I'll get them back out." The friends entered the lobby, finding it nearly empty.

"I guess all the other people that were here at breakfast are shopping." Misty commented

"Yeah, or battling." Ash replied, pointing to a large TV monitor in a far corner. It showed two trainers facing off in the outdoor courts behind the Center. One had a familiar arrogant face, and brown spiky hair. The other was large a muscle-bound. They sent out their Pokemon, and Ash's suspicions were confirmed when the smaller trainer sent out a Blastoise. "It's Gary!" Ash exclaimed. The others all turned to watch the battle as the opposing trainer sent out an enormous Steelix.

"Ha, the Steelix doesn't have a chance." Max laughed "That Blastoise will have an easy win." Sure enough, as Max finished talking, the Blastoise sent two huge streams of water at the Steelix, knocking it back into the sturdy fence. The Steelix swayed for a second, disbelief etched in the harsh lines of it's face, then it slowly toppled forward, hit the ground with a THUD and lay there, unmoving. The battle over, Gary recalled his Blastoise and congratulated it. Then the screen cut to another battle. Daoka turned from the two amateur trainers battling a Pidgeotto against a Fearow, and went to get his team back from Nurse Joy.

"They're all rested up, and fighting fit!" Joy assured him, beaming. Daoka smiled and thanked her. Then he walked over to the PC Phone and dialed Professor Birch's lab. When the answer came, it was a harassed looking Birch who demanded to know who it was and what they wanted.

"Professor, it's me, Daoka Nesan." He replied "I would like t–" he was cut off by Birch's answer.

"Daoka! Oh thank goodness, your Pokemon have been wild since you sent them here! The Charmeleon is the worst!"

"I'm sorry Professor! I called to return these Pokemon" He held up his Hoenn team's pokeballs "And to get the Kanto ones back."

"I'll start the sequence right away." Birch promised. He turned off screen and recalled Cataclysm to his pokeball. "You can go back to your trainer now." he told the lizard. Moments later a flash of light announced the arrival of Daoka's oldest team to the lab. Birch placed the five other pokeballs onto the teleporter, pressed the 'send' button with a sigh of relief. He turned back to the phone. "Okay, all set. Call me if you need anything else!" and the screen went blank.

Daoka replaced his Kanto team on his belt, and turned back to the others, who were talking to the trainer that Ash had recognized from the battle on the TV. As he approached, Ash called him forward

"Daoka! This is my friend Gary from Pallet Town. He's Professor Oak's grandson." Gary held his hand out and Daoka shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Gary told him "I hear that you're the nephew of Battle Factory's Noland."

"Yes, I'm Daoka Nesan. It's a pleasure to meet the grandson of such a renowned researcher."

"Thanks, and the same to you. Your uncle's research on the Legendary Bird Trio is remarkable."

"Yeah... I got to help him." Daoka replied "His Articuno is really beautiful." And I can't wait until I reach Seafoam... They continued to compare research notes until one of Daoka's pokeballs shuddered. Daoka took it from his belt, and there was a flash of light.

"Char! Meleon!" (Finally! I'm back with Master!) The large red lizard exclaimed, hugging Daoka's leg.

"Cataclysm, I what did I tell you about releasing yourself?" Daoka scolded. Then he smiled widely, knelt, and returned the Pokemon's embrace. "I missed you too." May gazed at the heartwarming scene, and Max exclaimed

"So that's your Charmeleon!" He ran over to Daoka and his Pokemon. He was only slightly taller than the Charmeleon. It drew back slightly, it's eyes narrowing.

"It's okay, Cataclysm. He's a new friend." Daoka assured his Kanto starter.

"Wow, he's awesome! He looks really strong!." Max enthused

"He is, just ask Erika." Daoka laughed "Cataclysm and Chaosking made short work of her!" He took the four remaining pokeballs from his belt and threw them in the air. "Everyone, come and meet my new friends!" The four resulting flashes of light coalesced into Daoka's Kanto team.

"Wartortle!" (Master!)

"Alakazam?" (Was there something?)

"Jolt!" (Freedom!)

"Graveler!" (Hooray!) Max ran over to each of the new Pokemon as Daoka introduced them.

"This is Stormshell, Chaosking, Zaphound, and Mistcalfa." he told the others. "Mistcalfa is named after a golem from Norse mythology."

"That's great!" May said "I just love your Jolteon, it's so cute!" She knelt down and began stroking his fur. Jolteon closed his eyes in enjoyment, panting slightly.

Hey, she's HOT! Alakazam said mentally Nice choice, master. Daoka turned slightly red, and Sabrina laughed.

Something funny, mosshead? Alakazam asked her.

Yes, you are. Sabrina replied I think your outspokenness is hilarious, dogface. This brought a laugh from Daoka's direction.

I'm a coyote, thank you very much! Alakazam retorted.

That's enough, Chaosking. Daoka reprimanded This is Sabrina, the Gym Leader in Saffron city. 

Really? I know all about her! Alakazam replied Her name is a buzzword with wild Psychic types. They all dream of being caught and trained at the Saffron Gym. Sabrina blushed with pleasure at the compliment. Ash caught everyone's attention and said

"Why don't we go back to the park, and let the Pokemon play?"

"Great idea, Ash." Brock agreed. "But let's do it tomorrow. It's already dark out." Everyone turned towards the doors, and sure enough, the Christmas and street lights were the only illumination. So Daoka recalled his newest Pokemon, everyone said their goodnights, and they all adjourned to their rooms on the second floor of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Sabrina, what were you laughing about?" May asked her as the girls readied themselves for bed.

"Oh well... Daoka's Alakazam made a comment that I found funny..." Sabrina said

"What did he say?" Misty asked curiously "How was it funny?"

"Well... he told Daoka that May was hot and complimented him on his choice of girls." Sabrina said in a rush. May turned the color of her bandana, while Misty giggled.

"Daoka did mention that Chaosking is feisty..." May said in a small voice.

"C'mon and go to bed." Misty told the other two as she climbed the ladder to the top bunk. Sabrina lay down on the bottom bed, and May took the bottom on the other side of the room. The lights clicked off (Sabrina's doing) and Misty immediately began snoring. It was a soft, gentle snore, but a snore nonetheless. Sabrina drifted off not long after, but May stayed awake, thinking about her new crush, and his outspoken Alakazam.

Well there ya go dukes and dames. I'm sorry it took so long for this update... and I don't have an excuse... please don't hurt me... and thanks for sticking it out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll do the GLA Ball chapter after next. Congratulations if you got the "The Heracross" reference!

D.D.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

Thursday morning dawned bright and cheerful, and Daoka was awakened by the sunlight shining through his eyelids. He sat up, yawned, stretched, and then dropped to all fours and began his morning exercises with pushups.

_"All these physical exercises are idiotic."_ Chaosking commented, releasing himself.

_"To you perhaps."_ Daoka replied, _"I however, find that they have all sorts of useful effects."_

_"Not the least of which is attracting females."_ came the retort

_"That is the primary reason, as well you know."_

_"And it seems to have worked, too."_ This observation caused Daoka to flush slightly. Flipping onto his back, he began doing crunches, while considering what his Alakazam had said.

_"It may have initiated the attraction… but the connection seems to run deeper."_ He answered. Chaosking rolled his eyes and went back to his Pokeball.

While this conversation took place, the subject of it was in bed dozing, blissfully unaware that she was about to receive a rude awakening.

SPLASH!

"Augh!" May woke with a start, spluttering and coughing. Wiping her face on the sheets, she looked around for the source, and saw a small figure slip out the slightly open door. "MAX!" she screeched, lunging for the doorway "I'll get you for that!" An answering giggle confirmed the culprit's identity as May rushed out into the hall. Glancing wildly around, she saw him turning the far corner. 'You can run, but you can't hide!" she shouted gleefully, speeding towards the corner her brother had disappeared behind.

When she rounded the corner, May found herself in the main entrance lobby, which was unusually crowded for that time of day. Skidding to a halt, she found herself surrounded by group of pre-teen boys who immediately began babbling and taking pictures.

"It's May! She IS here!" CLICK

"She's even prettier in real life!" FLASH

May felt her face become beet red as she realized that she was still wearing her Pokeball-print pajamas, the tops of which were still soaked, and clinging to her like a second skin. Her name was being shouted from every side, and the constant FLASH of cameras blinded and confused her. Suddenly she felt a hand close around her upper arm, and was swallowed by blackness.

May struggled back to consciousness, and vaguely registered that her name was still being repeated at her. This time though, it was a single, slightly panicked voice, which called to her

"May…" it said "Please be alright… May!" Something about that voice gave her a mingled feeling of relief and seemed to penetrate down to her very soul. She struggled to answer it, opening her eyes. Daoka's face swam into focus, his concerned expression clearing when he noticed that she was awake.

"Oh, thanks Arceus you're okay." he said "I'm still not very good at teleportation… sorry." May lifted her hand to her aching head, and found that she was draped in a blanket. "But what happened? What was with that crowd of fanboys?"

"M-max woke me up by throwing water on me." May answered weakly "So I chased him into the lobby and…" she faltered, tears forming in her sapphire eyes. "The n-next thing I knew t-those a-awful has surrounded me and started t-taking pictures…" she broke down and began sobbing.

"They took pictures of you like that? Against your will?" Daoka was outraged. "Not on my watch, you bloody perverts!" he charged towards the door, then realized that May was still crying softly. He went back to her, and knelt by at her side. "I know you are hurt." he told her "But I need you to come with me and point them out, so we can stop those pics from spreading." May struggled to rise, and Daoka helped her to her feet. As they left the room, Daoka pulled two Pokeballs from his pocket. "Chaosking, Cataclysm, we need you!" The resulting flashes of light coalesced into Alakazam and Charmeleon. Both Pokemon could sense their trainer's anger, and Charmeleon's tail began burning more brightly in anticipation.

May's sudden disappearance from the midst of the crowd threw the fanboys into chaos. There were a few more clicks and flashes before realization set in.

"She disappeared!"

"No! My love has vanished!"

"We'll never see her again!" Many of the fanboys actually began crying, until one of them noticed Daoka and his two Pokemon entering the lobby, May trailing behind a bit.

"There she is!" he yelled, causing the others to glance around. They cheered and began swarming forward

"Stop right there." Daoka commanded, and the fanboys faltered long enough for Chaosking to freeze them in place with a Psychic attack. Daoka stepped in front of May, his Pokemon flanking him. "So, you Neanderthals are 'fans' of my friend, are you?" He asked coldly "Yet you don't even treat your 'idol' with even the most basic respect. You objectified her."

"What's it to you?" one fan demanded, "Are you her bodyguard or something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I-" Daoka began, but he felt May push past him.

"No, he's my boyfriend!" She shouted at the loudmouth. Daoka gaped at her in astonishment, and the fanboys were completely dumbstruck. "That's right, you sickos, I'm taken! So leave me alone!" Daoka touched her arm, put she forestalled him by taking a Pokeball from her pajama pocket. "But here's a live showing of my first Pokemon! Combusken, take the stage!" The young fowl Pokemon, having heard everything through his ball, glared at the frozen, helpless fanboys.

"Now then, Chaosking, if you'd confiscate the picture devices." Daoka asked. The Alakazam lifted a spoon, and all the various cell phones, cameras, and recorders lifted into the air and formed a ball. Daoka turned to May. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes, let's." she replied, and impish grin on her face. "Combusken, Fire Spin!"

"Cataclysm, Flamethrower!" The two streams of fire hit the ball of electronics, incinerating them and the embarrassing pictures.

"Aww, aren't the so cute together?" Sabrina squealed, watching as May and Daoka high-fived in celebration.

"Yeah, I'm glad that May found such a good guy." Brock smiled "The look on his face when she announced that he's her boyfriend! Priceless."

"He was more surprised than the fanboys." Sabrina agreed.

"Well looks like May's got a date for the Ball. One friend down, two to pair up." He turned and headed back to the room that he, Ash, and Max shared. As he left he said a short "See ya." to Sabrina, and she watched him go with a strange smile on her face.

_"Swellow, Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded_

_"Not so fast, Ashy boy!" Gary retorted "Dodrio, Tri-Attack!" Swellow began diving, but was struck by a triangular beam of light, and blasted backwards._

_"Swellow, no!" Ash cried desperately. But he knew it was too late. Swellow landed with a THUMP, and Ash returned his friend to it's Pokeball, minus the usual consoling words._

_"Well Ashy boy, I win." Gary gloated, "Now __**I**__ get Misty!" Ash fell to his knees; tears streaming down his face._

_"No… please… anything but her…" he sobbed "Don' take Misty from me… I'll do anything… just-" he collapsed, his words made incoherent by his racking sobs._

"Pika! Chu, pika pi!" (Ash! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!). Ash sat up suddenly, causing Pikachu to fall off the bed. Luckily it was the bottom bunk.

"Ugh… Pikachu? What's going on?" he asked groggily. Max poked his head over the side of the top bunk, where he'd been hiding.

"You were crying and yelling 'No, don't take Misty from me!'." He said, grinning. "I'll bet she'll be interested to hear about that!" Ash opened his mouth to respond, but a voice from the doorway said

"Now Max, it's up to Ash to tell Misty about that. Not you." Brock was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Okay, okay." Max said defensively "I won't tell her."

"Good."

"Thanks, Brock." Ash told his best human friend "But tell me… am I really _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah, and it's kinda pathetic too." Brock answered, a grin flickering on his face. It vanished and Brock was suddenly serious. "You really should just tell her, Ash. Everyone else can tell you two have something. It's time to admit it and see where it goes. I'm tired of my two best friends tiptoeing around each other because of it." Ash stood there, rigid with shock and fear.

"Are you… okay, Brock?" He asked uncertainly "Because you don't sound like your usual self."

"Of course I'm okay. I've never felt better, to be honest." Brock replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door. "My mind is clearer than it has been in years… what?" he asked, noticing that Ash and Max were grinning at him.

"Is it because you don't have to worry about your own girl troubles?" Ash asked slyly

"I'll bet it is!" Max agreed "Because he's actually in love this time… with SABRINA!" A slow flush crept up Brock's face as Ash and Max exchanged a high five. They stared smugly at him as he stammered

"I… but…" he calmed himself and said "Yes… that's exactly it Max." Brock replied, "Thanks for helping me realize that."

"Aw man, that wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be." Max complained, "I was hoping for a better reaction. I'm gonna go eat breakfast."

After Max left, Ash and Brock stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, then sat on the two beds, facing each other.

"So… how are we gonna handle this? Telling the girls?" Ash asked

"Well, I was just going to ask Sabrina to the Ball, and confess there." Brock answered

"Huh, great minds really do think alike, cause I was going to do that with Misty." They sat there for a few hours, discussing methods and planning the moments, Pikachu offering occasional comments.

A few hours later, Max returned to the room, accompanied by the others. The two friends looked up in surprise, and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"See, toldja, they'd be here." Max told his sister, She and Daoka were holding hands, and Ash gave his new friend an approving nod.

"Congrats. Brock told me what happened."

"Thanks. I can't quite believe my luck, but Sabrina saw and heard it too, so she confirmed it."

"Yeah, I was there too. Nice job getting rid of those fanboys." Brock told Daoka. Ash nodded his agreement.

"If I'd known, I'd have helped."

"Burning the cameras was a nice touch." Brock added.

"Those pervs are lucky that that's all I did." Daoka told him "When they tried to complain, Jenny sided with us, and Joy banned them from the Center. They don't have Pokemon anyway."

"He was awesome." May said, squeezing his hand and giving him an adoring look.

"Ugh, get a room." Max told her.

"Was that permission?" she asked. He flushed and turned away from her. "Guess not. Oh well." she said in mock resignation.

"Darn, and my hopes were up and everything." Daoka added. Everyone but Max laughed, then Sabrina said

"Don't forget that Erika is expecting us soon, girls."

"Oh yeah!" May exclaimed

"She's helping you with your dresses, right?" Misty asked

"Our dresses? She's doing one for you too."

"Me? But I don't have a date…" Misty said. Brock elbowed Ash, making him jump.

"Do it! Ask her!" he hissed. Ash cleared his throat

"Would you like a date, Misty?" he stammered. She looked at him in astonishment, and her eyes filled with hope. "Because I'd like to be it, if you'll have me." She threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly that she nearly cracked his ribs.

"Of course I will, Ash! Th-thanks for asking me… I was hoping you would." They stood there for a long moment, locked in a close embrace. Meanwhile…

_"That's Ash taken care of." _Brock told Sabrina mentally

_"Nice job. You take good care of them." _She replied

_"Thanks. But now __**I**__ need a date."_ he told her. _"I was wondering…"_

_"If I'd go with you?"_ Sabrina finished for him _"Certainly. I was counting on it, actually." _

_"Again, thanks. I was worried that you wouldn't accept."_ They talked mentally for a bit. Then all the older friends began to excitedly discuss the Ball, and Max and Pikachu began to look things up on the PokeNav. Then the girls left for the Celadon Gym, and Brock took the other guys to rent tuxedoes.

Evening arrived, bringing with it the Ball-goers. Ash, Brock, and Daoka bore tuxes that were draped in plastic so they couldn't be seen. Misty, May and Sabrina informed them that the dresses would be waiting at the Celadon Gym in the morning. They gathered in the cafeteria and ate a small dinner, with only desultory conversation. Finally heading back to their rooms and beds, each of the Ball-goers thinking excitedly (and nervously) about the next night's festivities. After all, it was Christmas Eve tomorrow.

There we are, friends! Hope you like it!

D.D.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight is here! And there was much rejoicing! (Yayyyy)

Enjoy!

One more day until Christmas, yet the excitement was for that night. For Christmas Eve was the Gym Leader's Association Ball, an event anticipated by the elite trainers of the world. The sun peeked over the horizon, causing the buildings of Celadon City to sparkle like a collection of ice sculptures, and the small yellow mouse lying next to his trainer to awaken. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then sprang to the window and saw that Nature had provided a fresh layer of snow.

"Chaaa…" (Wowww) he said happily. Turning away, he woke his trainer with a small Thunderbolt.

"Augh!" Ash yelled, causing the other two humans in the room to awaken.

"Pika, pikachu." (C'mon, it's time to get up.)

"Next time, just set the alarm." Ash moaned.. Brock glanced at the clock and said

"We need to get ready, then head to the Gym to set up our picnic. Erika said we could use her private garden, and I don't want to be late." He got out of the opposite bunk and headed for the restroom. Max rolled over to face the wall and sleep more, and Ash joined Pikachu at the window.

"Pi, pika." (Pretty, isn't it.)

"Yeah. It's like Nature is celebrating too." Ash commented "I hope I don't screw up tonight…" Pikachu patted his hand consolingly

"Stop being such a worrywart." Brock told him, emerging from the bathroom. "Everyone knows that Misty loves you. You've got nothing to worry about. I, however…"

"Also have little to worry about." said a voice from the door. Everyone turned and saw that Daoka stood there, grinning at Brock "Sabrina really likes you a lot." Max sat up and pretended to barf as Brock returned Daoka's smile (somewhat goofily). "Now, now, no need to lose the breakfast you haven't eaten yet. If you'll look out the window, I've called a couple friends to come and play with you so you won't be so bored." Max jumped down from the top of Brock's bunk, and crammed his glasses on. Then he ran to the window, where a large white and green Pokemon stood next to a familiar blue bird. Max cheered and rushed about getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was outside with the Pokemon. Daoka had told the girls first, so they were already waiting.

"Allow me to introduce my Grass/Ice type from the Sinnoh region, Snowspruce. His species are known as Abomasnow." Daoka announced "And of course, you all know Articuno, my uncle's friend."

"That bird is so beautiful." May sighed "I'd be guaranteed to win any contest with her." Misty and Sabrina agreed, moving closer to the Legendary Pokemon. Ash took out his Pokedex, but it didn't have any info on Abomasnow.

"Whoa, he looks strong." Ash commented

"He oughta be. It took me long enough to raise him from a Snover." Daoka answered wryly. The Pokemon chuckled at the recollection. "What was it, half a year and three Gyms?" Daoka asked it.

"Bom, abomasnow." (Yeah, that sounds right.)

"It was totally worth it though. We had a blast and are best friends." Daoka's words were emphasized when a large snowball hit him in the side of the head. "SNOWSPRUCE!" he yelled, as the others laughed. The Pokemon managed to dodge Daoka's retaliation, which hit Brock instead. The ensuing snowball fight lasted nearly an hour and a half, by which time the humans and Pikachu were exhausted. They trooped back into the Center for hot cocoa and hot showers. (Not necessarily in that order.)

10:00 am rolled around and the boys took off to Erika's Gym, while the girls went to the department store for some last minute shopping.

_Dukes:_

"Now remember, _Ashley_, don't say anything about the perfume shop this time." Brock laughed

"Haha." Ash replied as Pikachu fell of his shoulder from laughter. "And _you_ try not to flirt with all the girls." Pikachu recovered and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder as Daoka asked

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, when Ash, Misty, and I came through here the first time, Ash made a rude comment to the perfume shop owner…" Brock explained about Ash's disguise and the fire at the Gym. Daoka got a good chuckle at the mental image of Ash cross dressing, but he applauded the heroics of Gloom's rescue.

"I'm not enthusiastic about Grass types, but Pokemon ARE living beings, and life is precious. Pokemon aren't really that far away from being human, so I treat them that way."

"Pika, chu pi." (Yeah, so does Ash.)

"The only difference is that I don't have preferences. I'll train any Pokemon that'll be my friend."

"Yeah… I had a bad experience with a wild Roselia when I was four. I still haven't gotten over it…"

"Grass types can be dangerous." Brock agreed, "Remember the Vileplumes in the Orange Islands, Ash?"

"Do I ever! Stun Spore is NO fun to inhale." Ash replied fervently. They explained that little adventure to Daoka, including Misty's capture of Poliwag, and her nursing them back to health.

"Misty says that the best part was when you tried to kiss her while you were delirious." Brock chuckled

"Who said I was delirious?" Ash asked mischievously. Daoka burst out laughing, and Brock stared at Ash with incredulity.

"You little…" then he joined in Daoka's hilarity "Wait'll she hears that bit of info!"

"I don't know that you need to tell her…" Ash said worriedly.

"You never know. We might need something from you." Daoka said.

"That's blackmail!" Ash accused

"Yes, I believe that IS the term they use." Daoka answered blandly "But, seeing as how you're confessing tonight, anyway…" he trailed off as the Gym came into sight. "Whoa, that's one ginormous Vileplume." he said.

"Yup, welcome to the Celadon City Pokemon Gym!" Brock announced grandly. One of the girls that was putting up Christmas decorations heard him and turned to greet them.

"Brock Slate! How are you?" she asked, hugging him warmly

"Not too bad. How're you doing, Fleur?" Brock asked, returning the hug.

"Same ol', same ol'." she replied "Come on in, Erika is expecting you." She led them up the stairs and into the Gym. Making an inquiry at the desk, she shook her head in exasperation. "She's on her computer again, talking to her cyber boyfriend." She confided to Brock

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "How long has that been going on?"

"Just since last year's Ball. She met this guy, but he was wearing an Eevee mask, so she only got his email address. They've been writing back and forth ever since." she answered.

"Aren't you worried he might be some sort of sicko?" Daoka asked her as she led them down a hallway. They passed another trainer leading a group of Weepinbell and Gloom out the door.

"She's too wrapped up in her little fantasy, but my friends and I will be there undercover, just in case." She turned another corner, and the boys followed her down another hallway, this one bedecked in holiday flowers and other foliage. As they neared the end, they heard giggling from the room on the right. "Ugh, he probably sent her another 'hilarious' poem." Fleur said in disgust "I swear, sometimes her gushing about him makes ME want to gush." The boys laughed as they all entered the room, causing Erika to hurriedly close the browser and spin to face the intruders. "Miss Erika, your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Fleur. You may return to… whatever you were doing." Erika replied.

"What's with the major formality?" Brock asked Erika "You girls are usually more relaxed."

"Oh, I'm practicing being polite for my blind date tonight." Erika answered, "I'm sure Fleur filled you in." Brock nodded "I'm REALLY nervous, cause I'm not sure what to do." As Erika and Brock discussed it, Ash began having vague suspicions. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to greet a Vileplume that had just entered the room. They began chatting excitedly and Ash asked

"Hey Erika, did Gloom evolve?"

"Yup! Right during a battle too." Erika replied, stroking one of the large petals.

"Much to the dismay of your opponent, I'm sure." Daoka added. Erika nodded and giggled, then asked

"Who might you be? I don't think we've met before."

"Forgive my lack of manners." Brock said, "This is Daoka Nesan, new friend and nephew to Noland of the Battle Factory."

"Nice to meet you." Erika said, curtsying.

"The pleasure is mine." Daoka responded with a bow "Incidentally, I'd like to challenge you for a Rainbow Badge, as soon as you're willing."

"How about as part of your picnic entertainment?" Erika inquired, "You could show off for your date."

"Not that he needs to." Ash chuckled "May is totally obsessed anyway."

"Speaking of dates… I hear that you are with Misty Waterflower for the Ball." Erika said, frowning at him

"Yeah, I was lucky enough that she agreed." he answered.

"As long as you realize that you ARE lucky." Erika retorted "Misty is like a sister to me, so you'd better treat her right!"

"No need to worry." Brock told her soothingly "Ash would sooner die than do anything to cause Misty pain." Ash beamed at his friend and said

"Thanks for the confidence Brock. I couldn't have said it better myself." Erika seemed placated by the exchange, and motioned them to wait there. She went to the back of the room and up a nearly invisible staircase.

"Probably went to warn her Pokemon that she's bringing company up." Daoka observed to the others. Pikachu nodded agreement as Erika descended again.

"Alright, my garden is ready and my friends went to get the supplies. Come on up." They followed her up into an extensive greenhouse that had a domed roof. Apparently it was the back petal on the Vileplume that was the Gym.

"Wow, not even Professor Oak has this many plants in one place." Ash exclaimed

"Impressive." Daoka agreed, "Not even Gardenia of Eterna City has such an expansive garden."

"You've met my cousin?" Erika asked. Daoka nodded and indicated a badge on his jacket sleeve. "You beat her? Now I'm excited for our battle. I usually tie with her." Just then, a group of Tangela came up the stairs opposite them, carrying a table and six chairs. "Right over by the roses, please." Erika directed them. They shouted an affirmative and marched towards the back of the greenhouse.

"Efficient." Daoka commented "And useful if you're already overworked."

"Yes. Cute too." Erika added. Ash rolled his eyes and Brock stifled a chuckle. The humans followed the mobile shrubbery and found themselves in the midst of a ring of rosebushes in full bloom. The roses ranged from red and pink to yellow and white. Daoka looked around at the enormous bushes

"Impressive." he repeated

"Thanks. I've had lots of help." Erika replied, pointing at the bottom of a nearby red rosebush. In the midst of the red was a single blue rose.

"Ah." Daoka said, understanding. He glanced around again and noticed three more blue roses that were out of place. He removed his backpack and rummaged through it for about ten seconds. When he brought his hand out again, it was wrapped around a small blue jar labeled 'Hunny'. He noticed Ash's amused expression and explained "My friend's mom's idea of a joke." He twisted the lid off and placed the jar in the center of the clearing. The bushes began rustling and four Roselia came eagerly forward. Ash pulled out his Pokedex again

"Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. It emits a pleasant aroma that lulls it's foes into carelessness. Its thorns are highly toxic."

"And that's my trouble with them." Daoka added as the Roselia began dipping their flowers into the jar, and then sucking the honey off their petals. "Grass types are the ultimate paradox. They have an insane amount of weaknesses, and most of them are dual Poison type, which makes them deadly. Yet they are fun and easy to raise, and are good against Ground, Rock, and Water types. Either you love 'em or you hate 'em." Erika nodded and hugged a Roselia that had wandered over after having its fill of honey. "I used to be the latter, but now I'm leaning towards the former, thanks to Snowspruce."

"Snowspruce?" Erika asked quizzically "What's that?" Daoka responded by pulling an Ultra ball from his belt and tossing it into the air. The flash of light coalesced into the Abomasnow, and Erika squealed in delight. "It's so cute!"

"Snow? Abomasnow." (Cute? I guess that's good.) Everyone laughed, and suddenly some Oddish, Bellsprout, and the four Roselia surrounded Snowspruce. They all chattered at him, and he allowed himself to be dragged away to play.

Ash, Brock, and Daoka began helping Erika and the Tangela set up, and by 11:30, everything was done to Brock and Erika's specifications.

_Dames:_

While the guys were at the Gym, the girls were finishing up some last minute shopping. As they headed back to the Pokemon Center, they heard a voice behind them calling out. They turned in surprise to see Gary Oak hurrying towards them.

"Gary? What's up, is something wrong?" Misty asked concernedly.

"Hi Misty. Not really, I just need some… advice and I saw you leaving the Department Store, so…"

"What? The Great Gary is _asking_ for help?" Sabrina teased

"Haha, very funny, Reena."

"Hey, I outgrew that nickname seven years ago."

"So what did you need?" Misty asked him.

"Well, I've been emailing this girl I met at the Ball last year and tonight I'm supposed to meet her and reveal myself. I know who she is, but she doesn't know me. I'm worried about what'll happen…"

"Why? Just be yourself. If it hasn't scared her away yet, then it'll work when you meet face to face." Misty told him

"Speaking of, I hear Ashy-boy is taking you tonight." Gary said "Is it true?" Misty nodded, blushing furiously. "About time." he muttered, "You two really need to stop tiptoeing around each other."

"See, he thinks so too." May teased Misty "You oughta be more open. That's how I landed my boyfriend." This statement caused Misty and Gary to laugh uproariously. When they managed to gasp out the story of how Ash and Misty had met, May and Sabrina joined in the laughter.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sabrina asked.

"Let's just say that Ash and I have one more thing in common… in that we're both taking Kanto Gym Leaders to the Ball tonight."

"You don't mean…" Misty asked, glancing up the road

"Yup. She doesn't know it's me yet though, so I was hoping you could help me plan the moment of revelation." Gary told her.

"Of course we'll help you!" Sabrina exclaimed, "Alright girls, thinking caps on, and let's help our two friends become more!"

As they approached the Pokemon Center, they found the boys returning as well. May immediately rushed at Daoka and latched onto his arm. Ash looked quizzically at his old rival and asked

"Gary? Why are you following Misty?" Gary scrutinized him, then replied, with a completely straight face

"Trying to steal her away from you." Ash turned red, and sputtered for a moment, then Gary started laughing so hard he had trouble standing up. "Oh man, the look on your face is priceless! Besides, I couldn't tear her away no matter how hard I tried."

"Dang straight." Misty replied. Then, surprising even herself, she draped her arm comfortingly around Ash's shoulder. This caused Ash to blush even harder.

"Wow, I didn't know it was humanly possible to become brighter red than a Magmar." Daoka commented to May. She giggled and added

"Someone take a picture so they can match the color. I could use a new bandana." Ash seemed quite nearly petrified, and Daoka decided to prod him a little

_Now put your arm around her waist. Like I am with May._ He told Ash telepathically. The nervous young man slowly raised his arm up, and did as instructed. Now it was Misty's turn to become pink, yet both of them seemed pleased. They all gathered in Daoka's room to help plot with Gary, then Brock reminded them that it was time for the picnic. As the three happy couples departed for the Gym and the food, Gary and Max headed to the library on the upper floor, where Gary had promised to let Max help with his research.

_Picnic time:_

Five minutes later, they were being escorted into the greenhouse by a group of Oddish, Bellsprout, and the four Roselia. When they reached the clearing that was surrounded by roses, the girls all gasped in unison. Erika and the gang of Tangela were waiting for them, and Erika smiled widely at their reaction.

"Welcome friends!" she exclaimed, embracing each of the friends in turn as the Tangela scurried away. "Come and sit. Enjoy the feast that Brock and his two handsome helpers have prepared!" They all took their places, girls on one side, boys on the other, each facing their date. There were places set for them, and the Tangela returned, each carrying a part of the lunch. There was a large pot of clam chowder, a basket of breadsticks, a cheeseball and crackers, a salad, and three kinds of drinks.

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"As usual." Misty added, "Brock's cooking is one of the things I miss most about traveling with them."

"Yeah, he's the best." May agreed, as Daoka scooped some chowder into her bowl.

"Hey, I helped." Ash interrupted.

"Yeah, he made the salad." Daoka sniggered.

"And what'd you do?" Misty asked, defending her date

"Actually, he made the clam chowder." Brock cut in. "I only did the breadsticks and cheeseball."

"You did!" May squealed, squeezing her boyfriend's hand across the table.

"Yeah…" Daoka replied, embarrassedly "It's an old recipe of my mom's." They all dug in to the delicious food, Daoka and Sabrina laughing at the many adventures that Ash, Misty, Brock, and May had shared, and Daoka enchanting them with tales of the Sinnoh region and his many League battles. Sabrina added her share with stories of her latest challengers. As she ended one particularly intense story, Erika returned and said

"Alright, everyone well fed and watered?" There was a unanimous affirmative from the six guests. "Good, now on to the entertainment! Daoka, are you ready?"

"You betcha!" Daoka declared, getting to his feet.

"What's the entertainment?" May asked him.

"I'm going to have a Gym Battle with Erika." he replied. There was a gasp of surprise, then everyone else stood up, excitement shining in his or her eyes.

"Awesome! A good battle is always great to watch after a big lunch." Ash said.

"Gee, I wonder why you'd think that way…" Misty teased

"Well, you know me." Ash replied. Misty nodded, and took his hand, leading him after Daoka, May and Erika. Brock and Sabrina took up the rear as they all trooped down the stairs and across the hall to the battlefield. Fleur stood waiting in the judges box as Erika and Daoka took their places at either end of the battlefield.

"The battle between challenger Daoka Nesan of Mossdeep City, and Erika of Celadon is about to begin!" She exclaimed as the others sat down in the small row of bleachers that lined the right side. "This will be a two on two battle, and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Ready… battle!"

"Ladies first, Erika." Daoka called.

"Why, thank you, sir." Erika replied, giving him a mock curtsy. She gestured towards the bushes, and the leader of the Tangela gang jumped out, yelling a war cry.

"Tangela, eh?" Daoka mused, "The only purely Grass-type in Kanto…" He pulled a Pokeball from his belt and said "Cataclysm! You're up!" The Charmeleon coalesced and let out a battle cry of her own.

"Char! Meleon!" (All right! My turn!)

"Round one, Tangela versus Cataclysm! Begin!"

"Tangela, attack with Vine Whip!" Erika ordered. Two thick vines shot towards the lizard at high speed. They wrapped her up and began squeezing tightly.

"Cataclysm, Flamethrower!" Daoka ordered. The Charmeleon let loosed a stream of fire that singed the vines and hit Tangela in the process. The vines were immediately retracted as Tangela frantically rolled around trying to put out the flames on it's body. Then it stood up and glared angrily at Charmeleon, who looked slightly taken aback at the fact that it's opponent was still conscious. "Don't let your guard down! This IS a gym battle." Daoka reminded his Pokemon. Charmeleon nodded, and adopted a stance that clearly said 'try it again'. This caused Tangela to begin shaking its vines at her, loosing a cloud of blue-green spores. "Look out, it's Sleep Powder!" Daoka warned his Pokemon. Charmeleon managed to dodge away from the spores and Daoka ordered, "Now get up close and use Scratch!" The red lizard darted forward, raising her one arm up to strike.

"Tangela, dodge it and use Growth!" Erika ordered. The living bush managed to jump away, but Charmeleon still got a piece of it. Then it started glowing green as Charmeleon got back into her ready stance. "Nice job, now use Mega Drain!" Erika ordered. The green aura extended towards and enveloped Charmeleon, draining her health points.

"That's how you want to play, huh?" Daoka asked, "Okay then… Cataclysm, Rage!" The flame on the tip of Charmeleon's tail began burning brighter as she growled in acknowledgement. "Alright, now another Flamethrower!" Daoka shouted. The stream of fire that Charmeleon released was more powerful. It engulfed the startled Tangela and narrowly missed Fleur. This time when the flames died, Tangela didn't move.

"No, Tangela!" Erika cried, rushing out to it. It feebly stirred as she embraced it. "You tried your best. Return and rest." She took a Pokeball from her pocket and Tangela gratefully withdrew into it. Erika went back to her place and replaced Tangela's ball in her pocket. Then she gestured towards the largest clump of bushes to her right, and her Vileplume stepped out. "Okay Vileplume, I'm counting on you." Erika told it.

"Vileplume, vile!" (Yes ma'am, I won't fail you!) He stepped out to face Charmeleon, scowling at his opponent. Charmeleon scowled back, giving her opponent a 'bring it on' gesture.

"So I'm assuming you want to continue?" Daoka asked her. She growled and flexed. "Okay, you can stay." he laughed.

"I'm fine, if anyone cares." Fleur grumbled "Round two, Cataclysm versus Vileplume. Begin!"

"Start off with Stun Spore, Vileplume." The ambulatory flower shouted in agreement, and shot a cloud of yellow spores towards Cataclysm. The cloud engulfed her, and her body became rigid.

_Crowd pleasers:_

"Uh-oh, now Cataclysm is paralyzed!" May exclaimed worriedly. "I hope she can still battle."

"Don't underestimate a Charmeleon's powers." Ash told her "Besides, I'm sure his is fairly high level."

"Besides, he's got a secret weapon." Brock added.

"Secret weapon?" Misty asked. Sabrina read Brock's mind and giggled.

"That'll surprise Erika."

"What is it?" May demanded.

"Just watch." Sabrina retorted, "I'd imagine you'll find out in a second."

_Finishing the fight:_

"Haha! Let's see you fight back now!" Erika crowed.

"If you insist. Eat it now, Cataclysm!" Daoka ordered. Charmeleon struggled against the spores and managed to lift one arm up to her mouth, and pop a Lum berry into her mouth. Instantly she was free of the spores, her tail flame burning brighter than ever. "Alright, use Rage again!" came the command. Charmeleon rushed at Vileplume and slammed him with her tail, the tail-flame causing extra damage.

"Sweet Scent, while it's still close!" Erika shouted. A syrupy smell pervaded the air, causing Charmeleon to slow down, so she could get a good sniff. The soothing fragrance made Charmeleon calmer, and inattentive.

"Snap out of it, Cataclysm!" Daoka shouted desperately "Come on, you're leaving yourself wide open!" Charmeleon shook her head, whether in refusal or an attempt to clear her head, Daoka couldn't tell. The point was made moot when Erika yelled

"Now hit it with Giga Drain!" A bright green aura enveloped Vileplume, then stretched out and overwhelmed Charmeleon. Then it turned red as more of Charmeleon's energy was drained.

"Uh-oh, I don't think she can take much more of that…" Daoka muttered to himself. The red glow vanished, and Charmeleon dropped to her knees. "Cataclysm!" Daoka yelled "Come on, I **know** you can do it!" Charmeleon struggled to her feet, and roared in frustration, her tail flame becoming white-hot. In fact, ALL of her turning white! There were gasps from all sides as the white shape that had previously been a Charmeleon expanded, growing taller and more powerful. When the white glow faded, a Charizard stood there, proud and strong, her newly evolved wings flexing.

"Heck yeah! I knew you wouldn't let me down, Cataclysm!" Daoka exulted. Charizard roared in triumph, and turned to the now cowering Vileplume.

"Don't think it'll be that easy!" Erika shouted "Vileplume, use Stun Spore again!" The yellow cloud shot forward once more, but this time Charizard flexed her wings and the spores where blown backwards, into Vileplume's face. He became rigid, and Erika yelled "Oh no, Vileplume!"

"Finish it with Flamethrower." Daoka ordered his new dragon. Charizard opened her mouth, and shot a jet of fire at the flower. It engulfed him, and when the fire faded, he fell face first onto the scorched battlefield.

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Cataclysm wins, and the battle goes to Daoka of Mossdeep!" Fleur declared.

Heehee, how's that for an exciting ending? I know I promised the Ball, but I had this brilliant idea, so I had to include it. The Gym Leaders Association annual Christmas Ball will be the entire next chappie, so stay tuned!

Dragonlord Daoka


	9. Chapter 9

"Vileplume is unable to battle! Cataclysm wins, and the battle goes to Daoka of Mossdeep!" Fleur declared, coming out of her shock at Charizard's evolution. Daoka cheered and ran towards his newly evolved dragon.

"Way to go, Cataclysm! I knew you had to be close!" Daoka shouted as he jumped into her arms. Charizard growled happily and hugged him close

"Rarrgh, grar!" (Thanks, Master!)

"No, thank you. For all your hard work and deciding to join me on my journey." Daoka told her, his eyes misting over. Both Pokemon and Trainer had tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. When Charizard finally released him, Daoka turned to face Erika, who had just recovered from the shock of her loss, and was smiling at him. She held out her right hand, palm up, and said

"Congratulations, Daoka. In recognition of your victory, I hereby present you with the Rainbow Badge!" He took the small sunburst from her and replied

"It was a pleasure battling you. And thank you for letting us use your greenhouse for our picnic. I worried when I saw your Vileplume, and now I see why you're a Gym Leader." Erika thanked him and they both turned towards the bleachers. Just in time for Daoka to catch the flying red blur that was May. She flung her arms around him and squealed

"You were AWESOME, Daoka!"

"Oof, thanks May." He replied as he returned the embrace "But Cataclysm did all the work. I just kinda stood there." May released him and turned to Charizard

"You were awesome, too, Cataclysm! Congrats on your evolution!" Charizard nodded her thanks, then a tender smile crossed her face as her trainer and his newfound girlfriend embraced again. They broke apart as the others caught up. Ash and Brock congratulated Daoka as Misty and Sabrina commiserated with Erika.

"Now I'm not so bummed that I lost to you." Ash told his newest friend and rival

"Yeah, that was an excellent battle. Nice ending to the picnic." Brock agreed.

"Thanks guys." Daoka said, "It's great to have friends supporting me… especially cute ones like May!" He added, poking her in a ticklish spot. She giggled slightly and nudged him with her elbow.

"It's a good thing we already ate!" Ash smirked to Brock "That little display might've killed my appetite!"

"I didn't know anything could." Misty retorted, "Leave them alone, and stop being so unromantic."

"Yeah, you're just jealous." May added. Ash opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it.

"Now we should head back to the Pokemon Center and get ready for the Ball." Sabrina told them all. There were murmurs of agreement, and Daoka withdrew Charizard, promising to get her healed. Erika approached Sabrina and asked

"Would you take Tangela and Vileplume to the Center with you for treatment?"

"Certainly." Sabrina agreed, taking the proffered Safari Balls. She placed them in her pocket, then hugged Erika. "Thanks for letting us use your greenhouse."

"No problem, since it was you and Misty." Erika replied, "Thanks for coming and for being my friend." Misty came over and hugged Erika too.

"Thanks for your advice while we worked on the dresses. Good luck with your mystery man tonight."

"Thanks. Good luck with your stubborn man tonight." Erika answered

"I'll probably need it!" Misty chuckled.

The six friends waved goodbye to Erika and Fleur as they left the gigantic Vileplume that was the Celadon Gym. They trudged through the slush, as Misty began excitedly describing the festivities for that night.

"I got an email that said there's gonna be four different rooms that will comprise the entire Ball." She told her friends, who were all listening raptly "The first is where The Heracross and other live bands will be playing, the second will have the food, the third a DJ, and the fourth will be a karaoke room. There'll be all sorts of Christmas decorations and goodies, and even some lottery contests with awesome prizes."

"That sounds really cool!" Ash commented, "Do you know what bands will be there?"

"I do!" Daoka cut in, "The Heracross, Mad Magikarps, and some local bands I can't remember the names of."

"I love the Mad Magikarps!" Sabrina enthused

"Yeah, their songs are hilarious!" Brock agreed

"What kind of…" Ash began. He cut off suddenly when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around to see Misty and May clutching each other for support and giggling.

"Okay, which one of you threw that? Or should I just pelt you both?" he demanded

"Hey, no one throws snowballs at my girlfriend!" Daoka told him with mock indignity. Mentally however, he divulged other plans. Suddenly both boys bent down, scooped handfuls of snow, and launched them at their respective dates. The girls managed to dodge, and returned fire. Daoka barely ducked the snowball thrown by May, but Ash got a face full.

"Bull's-eye!" Misty shouted triumphantly. Everyone but Ash started laughing as she paraded around. He took out a pink handkerchief and wiped his face. Misty noticed and stopped dancing around long enough to say

"Aww, you've kept it with you all this time?" Ash nodded sheepishly. Misty smiled tenderly at him and Daoka shouted

"PDA! PDA! And you made fun of us!" May hit her boyfriend on the shoulder to shut him up, and Brock and Sabrina lead the rest of the way back to the Pokemon Center in silence. Ash shyly reached out and took Misty's hand, causing her face to turn the same pink as the handkerchief. As they followed the others inside, there was a small, triumphant grin on both faces.

As they entered the lobby, Gary came hurrying up to them, already wearing his tuxedo for the Ball. He noticed Ash and Misty's intertwined fingers, gave them a wink, and asked

"So how'd the picnic go?"

"It was tasty and entertaining." Ash answered

"Entertaining?" Gary asked, puzzled. Ash recounted Daoka's battle with Erika and Misty added

"She's kinda down about losing, so she'll need some… cheering up." she told him, winking. Sabrina came over and told Gary

"But you better treat her right! If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, you'll wish you'd never been born!" Gary gulped and saluted

"Y-yes ma'am!" Everyone chuckled at his frightened expression, and Daoka and May excused themselves to take the Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Daoka handed Charizard's ball and the two that had Erika's Pokemon to Joy and he told her

"These two are Erika's, but this one is mine. Would you see if she's okay?"

"Of course! Just hold on one second." Joy replied. She took the balls from him, and placed them on the tray next to her computer. She tapped in a few commands, then said "The Charizard seems fine. Actually, you should probably let her fly around for a bit, so she can let out some excess energy."

"Sounds good! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Daoka said "Oh yeah, is my Abomasnow ready yet?"

"Yes, here." She handed him the Ultra Ball.

"Thanks again!" he placed the two balls in his pocket and said to May "You know, that karaoke room sounds pretty cool. We could do a duet!"

"I dunno…" May hesitated "I'm not really that great a singer."

"Yeah right. I'll bet you're really good!" Daoka told her encouragingly.

"Maybe… I guess if we do it together." May answered "But it's only a maybe."

"I'll settle for that." Daoka told her. They rejoined the others just as Gary was leaving.

"See ya at the Ball, Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted over his shoulder

"Yeah, later Ger-bear!" Ash retorted. There was general hilarity as Gary went out the door and Sabrina said

"We'd better head back to the rooms and get ready."

"Good idea," Brock agreed, "We should all probably shower, and I'd imagine that you three girls need plenty of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing! Never mind!" Brock said hastily. Ash laughed as May and Daoka stifled their chuckles. They followed Brock and Sabrina to the hall, where Ash and Misty reluctantly released each other's hand. The girls entered their room (May give Daoka a quick peck on his cheek) and the boys walked towards theirs, Daoka saying a vague goodbye as he entered his own room.

When Ash and Brock returned to the room they shared with Max, they found him sprawled on the floor in front of a rental television. He looked up as they entered and asked

"So how'd it go?" Ash gave him the full account of the battle as Brock claimed the shower first. "Wish I'd have known." Max grumbled "Watching Daoka have a Gym battle would've been awesome!"

"It WAS awesome." Ash assured him "Especially the ending when Daoka's Charmeleon evolved just before Erika's Vileplume could finish her."

"You guys have all the fun!" Max said in frustration "I've been stuck here watching reruns of Professor Oak since Gary left to get ready."

"Well you'll have plenty to do at the Ball. Misty told us that there'll be a separate room for little kids with battling, food, and games in the basement." Max gaped at him for a second, then let out a whoop of excitement. Ash described the party to him as the sound of running water cut off. Brock emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist

"Your turn Ash." Ash grabbed his towel from the foot of his bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Max turned back to the TV as Brock began dressing in his tux. There were sounds of nervous fumbling and Brock began muttering to himself "Oh man, I'm SO nervous! What if I do something stupid while I'm with Sabrina? What if I spill punch on her, or step on her toes, or…" Max was only half listening to as he daydreamed about the party. Pikachu lay on Ash's pillow, snoring softly. He wanted to rest up now, so he could be wide awake for the Ball. Although at the moment, his dreams mainly concerned the food that would be there. (Or to be accurate, the ketchup that would be served there.)

When he got back to his room, Daoka shut the door and raised his hand to his face. He felt the place where May had kissed him, which still tingled. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he pulled four of the Pokeballs from his pocket and announced

"Meeting time, everyone!" Four flashes of light coalesced into the majority of his Kanto team.

_Reporting for duty!_ Chaosking said, giving Daoka a mock salute. Zaphound gave a bark of laughter, and Stormshell asked

"War, tortle war." (Hey, where's Cataclysm?)

"Ah. That is the first item for this meeting." Daoka replied, a smile crossing his face. He pulled the Pokeball his pocket and said "Alright Cataclysm, time to show them!" She appeared slowly, and he muttered "Drama queen…"

"Rarrgh, rarr!" (Hey guys, guess who!)

"Wartortle? Tortle!" (You evolved? Not fair!)

_Welcome to the fully Evolved Club._ Chaosking told her. Mistcalfa merely nodded her acknowledgement, and Zaphound went up to sniff at Cataclysm

"Jolt, jolteon!" (Congrats, you look good.) She growled her thanks and Daoka said

"Now for the other item. I want you all to meet one of my friends from the Sinnoh region." He emptied his pocket of the UltraBall "Come on out, Snowspruce!"

"Abom, abomasnow!" (Hi everyone, nice to meet you all!) The other Pokemon gathered around him as Daoka glanced at the clock

"Okay, I'm gonna hop in the shower now. You guys take a rest out here and get to know each other. I'll be back." He told his Pokemon. There was a general murmur of acknowledgement as he entered the bathroom. He turned the water on, letting it heat up for a minute as he readied himself. Stepping in, he let the warmth envelop him, relaxing his muscles and soothing his nerves. He closed his eyes and began humming as May's face formed in his mind.

Meanwhile, the girls were halfway through with their preparations.

"I'm so excited!" May squealed as she took her dress out of the closet. "Especially for you Misty! You and Ash are finally going to go on a date!"

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming." Misty replied "I'm finally going to tell him face to face… the very thought is nerve-wracking."

"Oh relax!" May told her "He totally feels the same way! You'd have to be blind as a Zubat and slow as a Slugma not to see it!"

"She's right you know." Sabrina chimed in as she came out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. "His emotions jumble up every time you so much as look at him. I have to focus on something else just so I can think straight." Misty gave them a grateful smile and went back to brushing her hair.

"What about you, Sabrina?" May wanted to know "You and Brock seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Sabrina gave a noncommittal grunt, but May pressed her, "You couldn't do any better than Brock. If I was older, I'd go for him."

"Perhaps. Yet fate seems to have provided a more than adequate boy for you." Sabrina replied

"Yeah…" May said dreamily "Daoka's amazing…" Sabrina sighed in relief as May turned away to finish getting ready. When they had all finished, Misty glanced at the clock, and told the other two

"Alright girls, let's go start those boys a-droolin'!" Sabrina and May laughed and nodded in agreement. They exited the room and headed down the hall to the lobby, which was the agreed meeting place.

Ash, Brock, Daoka, and Max were already waiting in the fairly crowded lobby. The three older boys were in their tuxedoes and Max and Pikachu both sported Santa hats. Ash's tux was indigo blue with a matching bowler hat. Daoka wore a deep emerald green tux with a single white rose in his top buttonhole. Brock wore a classic black tux and a gold handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket.

"You guys nervous too?" Daoka asked. Ash and Brock nodded.

"I wonder when the girls will come out." Ash said

"Pretty soon, they probably just…" Brock began, then cut off as his jaw dropped. Sabrina was leading the other two girls towards the boys. She was wearing a knee length green dress that matched her hair. It had thick shoulder straps and she wore elbow length gloves that matched her black high heels. Brock turned bright red and he wiped the corner of his mouth surreptitiously. May came right behind Sabrina, wearing a floor length red dress, white half gloves, and a candy cane striped bow in her hair. Daoka turned pale and gulped as she approached him.

"May… you look…" he began. May shushed him and pointed towards Misty, who was slowly making her way to a stunned looking Ash. Misty wore a light blue knee length dress with silver high heels and she had her hair down. Ash's jaw looked in danger of unhinging and he turned red too. The girls seemed equally impressed by the tuxedoes. Ash finally found his voice and croaked

"Wow Misty… you look great!" Misty turned pink at the compliment

"Thanks Ash. You're lookin' pretty snazzy yourself." Sabrina walked over to Brock and asked

"So? What do you think?"

"I can't right now. Check back in an hour." Brock replied. Sabrina laughed and replied

"Aw, thanks. You're all sophisticated… that is HOT!" Brock grinned stupidly at the compliment.

"So Daoka." May asked "What was it you were gonna say?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just gonna say that you're beautiful!" Daoka told her. She blushed and he chuckled "Heehee, now you're the same color as the dress!" He took her hand and kissed it. "Shall we?"

"Most definitely!" May answered. They lead the others out the door of the Pokemon Center and headed through the brightly lit streets of Celadon City.

When they finally arrived at the convention hall, they entered to find an enormous sign that read "Welcome to the 13th Annual Gym Leader's Association Christmas Ball!" They basked in the moment for a while, then made a unanimous decision to visit the food room first. They followed the intoxicating smells and found a large hall with tables for parties and a gigantic banquet table covered with meats, cheeses, potatoes in various forms, salads of all kinds, and desserts by the score. As they approached the food, Misty noticed a familiar longhaired woman refilling the punch bowl. As she finished, she looked up and saw the six friends coming.

"Well if it isn't the twerp brigade! Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Hi Jessie, Merry Christmas to you too!" May replied. "So you guys are the caterers?"

"Dat's right." Meowth said as he came out of a door behind Jessie "We's getting a Wailord-load for dis party."

"It's fun too!" James called from the kitchen. Jessie and Meowth returned to the back, and the friends examined the offerings.

"It all looks so good!" Misty exclaimed, "I don't know where to start!"

"Me neither…" Daoka began. Then he spotted the honey-baked ham. "Never mind! Now I do!" The others laughed and grabbed plates to fill. They sat down at a nearby table and began to stuff their faces. As they ate, Sabrina noticed two people enter the room and waved to them

"Erika! Over here!" Erika grinned and led Gary over to them.

"Hey Sabrina, hi everyone!" she said, "I finally found out who he is! But he says he already knows you guys."

"Yeah, I grew up with Ash, and met the others on my journey." Gary told her.

"So how did you react when you found out? He is related to Professor Oak after all."

"Yeah, and he's even cooler than his grandpa!" Erika gushed.

"Naw, you're the awesome one. You're a Gym Leader." Gary protested.

"Ya know guys, I think we got the three hottest Gym Leaders." Brock commented

"And the cutest coordinator!" Daoka added. Everyone laughed and agreed, toasting each other and finishing their meal. Then Brock, Sabrina, Erika, and Gary went to hear the live bands. Ash and Misty went to the DJ's room, and Daoka managed to convince May to go to the karaoke room.

Four isn't a crowd 

Brock, Sabrina, Erika, and Gary entered the live bands rooms just as The Heracross finished and took a break. An announcer came on stage and told everyone that the Mad Magikarps were going to play next.

"Perfect timing!" Brock and Sabrina said in unison.

"Sweet, these guys are hilarious." Gary told Erika

"Really? I've never heard of them." she replied.

"Then you're in for a treat. This is gonna be good." Sabrina said. The five guys got on stage and began a popular song. "Let's dance!" Sabrina exclaimed, grabbing Brock's hand and leading him onto the floor. They danced exuberantly, and when the song ended, they fell into some chairs lined against the wall, laughing and holding hands.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Brock said. "You know, I've never had this much fun with a girl before. I always seem to have messed up somehow by now, but everything is different with you."

"Yes, and I don't think any boy has ever made me so happy." Sabrina replied "Seems as though fate is kind to me, even after the way I was before Ash and Haunter."

"You were kinda scary, but now you're just plain amazing!" Brock told her "Beautiful, talented at everything I've seen you do… I don't want any other girl. I love you, Sabrina."

"I-I love you too, Brock. I didn't realize it, but I have since we met when you were traveling with Ash."

Gary and Erika watched Brock and Sabrina share a hesitant kiss, and Erika squealed

"Oh good for her! She deserves to be happy after everything she's been through." Another, slower song began and Gary dragged Erika away from the touching scene. They danced slowly and Gary said

"You know, this has been a great time. We are at the GLA ball together on Christmas Eve. I've never been happier."

"Me either Gary." Erika replied as they slowly revolved on the spot "But we should take it easy. No need to rush, since we're both so young. I really like you, and I think we could be together for a long time."

"I agree. No need to rush." Gary said, "I really like you too, we have a lot in common. Let's just have fun for now, and see where the future takes us." Erika smiled tenderly at him, and he drew her closer, until her head rested on his shoulder. Gary smiled triumphantly. This was a great night indeed.

Aww, young love 

May and Daoka got to the karaoke room as three guys finished a rendition of 'I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas'. They took seats next to a small bar and ordered Shirley Temples. They sat sipping the cherry flavored Sprite and making small talk.

"I wonder how the others are doing." May commented.

"Here, I'll check." Daoka told her, closing his eyes. "Ha! Brock and Sabrina are totally making out! Gary and Erika seem to be enjoying each other, and Ash and Misty… are dancing, but nothing seems to have happened there yet."

"Yay for Brock!" May cheered, "I hope everything goes alright for Ash and Misty."

"Yeah." Daoka agreed "Now to the real business." he leaned towards her and asked "So are we gonna sing, or what?" May hesitated

"I dunno… there're so many people here." Daoka sighed and said

"Okay, I'll go first then." He stood up, and went to the stage. The crowd quieted and the lights dimmed. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend May. Without whom, I'd be extremely depressed."

_(The Best Thing – Relient K)_

It's been a year

Filled with problems

But now you're here

Almost as if to solve them

And I can't live in a world without you now

All my life

I've been searching for you

How did I survive

In this world before you

Cuz I don't wanna live another day without you now

This is the best thing

The best thing that could be happening

And I think you would agree

The best thing is that it's

Happening to you and me

All I'm gonna have

Is all that you can give me

And I'll give right back

Everything I have in me

Cuz nothing ever felt as right

As this does right now

I'll go back to before we met

Can I erase the past

Try harder to forget cuz

Nothing will ever be as good as here and now

Cuz when I looked into your eyes

And you dared to stare right back

You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"

And this is the best thing

The best thing that could be happening

And I think you would agree

The best thing is that it's happening

This is the best thing (the best thing)

The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)

And I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa)

The best thing is that it's

Happening to you and me

Always knew

I'd find someone

I never dreamt

It'd be like this

You've surpassed

All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)

And I'm tryin'

So hard

WIth all my heart and mind

To make your life

As good as you've made mine

This is the best thing (the best thing)

The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)

And I think you would agree (whooaaa)

The best thing is that it's happening to you and me

As Daoka finished singing, May rushed the stage and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Daoka, that was the sweetest thing I've ever had done for me!" She drew back slightly, and they shared a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and whistled. They broke apart and sat back down at their table to talk and exchange the occasional kiss. After a while, they decided to try a duet, when the other act that had followed Daoka finished.

_And now, what you've all been waiting for!_

Ash and Misty danced for nearly twenty minutes straight, neither wanting to let go of the other.

"This is better than I imagined it." Ash said softly.

"What?" Misty asked, just as softly

"Oh, just that I never imagined you and I would be in this position, alone, and dancing."

"I know, isn't it great?" Misty asked

"Great doesn't cut it. This is heaven." Ash told her. She turned pink and nodded her agreement. The song ended and they stood waiting for the next. As they did, Ash looked up towards the DJ and waved. The DJ waved back and nodded. The song that began playing was familiar to both of them.

_(Everything I Do – Bryan Adams)_

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

The song ended, and Ash gazed at Misty for a long moment before speaking.

"I requested this song, because it represents what I feel for you. I love you Misty."

"Oh Ash, I love you too! I have since the moment I fished you out of the river." They embraced, and shared a passionate kiss, the first ever. Pikachu nodded in satisfaction and left the room to get a ketchup shot. Or two.

There ya go friends! Chapter Nine and the Ball! I was gonna end it here, but I might do a finale after this about Christmas Day. Lemme know if you want it! Thanks for hangin' in there! It's been about a year since I started, so special thanks to all of you who have been here the whole time! Especially Ringtailer720, dbzgtfan2004, trixy14, Raven the Ravenous, and ktkitty4. You people are awesome!

Please R and R!

Dragonlord Daoka


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas day dawned gray and pale, the city of Celadon shrouded in the whiteness of winter. Nature had partied last night as well, or so it seemed to the young man staring out the window of the Pokemon Center. There was at least two feet of snow, and a feeling of contentment settled over him as he gazed at the peaceful scene.

_"The perfect Christmas."_ a voice echoed in his head. Daoka turned slightly as his Alakazam, whom he called Chaosking, joined him at the window.

"Indeed." Daoka agreed "New friends, great fun, and now the muffled stillness of a day for reflection. On the true reason for the celebration, and on the blessings one has received."

_"And to spend with family and friends. So don't forget to call your parents."_

"Thanks for reminding me. Have a good nap." The trainer replied. Chaosking went back into his Pokeball and Daoka went to the closet where his pack was stored. He rummaged in it, then pulled out a laptop and a small attachment for it. He set them up on the desk in front of the window and started booting the computer. As it started up, he went back to his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. Enlarging it, he said "Okay little friend, come on out!" the flash of light became a small Pokemon that resembled a walking turnip.

"Odd? Oddish!" (Huh? Hello master!)

"Hello to you, too." Daoka replied, lifting the Oddish up onto the desk next to his laptop. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to send you away." The Oddish's eyes began to water, "I'm not getting rid of you!" Daoka assured it "You are going to be my little sister's present! She loves Oddish, and has always wanted one, so you'll be well cared for." The moving radish seemed to consider this for a second, then perked up.

"Oddish, odd!" (Okay, I'll trust you!)

"Thank you, little friend. I promise that you'll see me again, and that my family will absolutely love you."

"Odd, Oddish, odd!" (Thank you, master, I love you!)

"Aww, well I love you too." he said, holding out the Pokeball "Now return, and next time you come out, it'll be at my house." He sat at the desk and double-clicked on the phone icon in the bottom right of the screen. "Call home." he told it.

"Dialing contact, home… one moment please." the computer responded. A few seconds later, a voice said

"Hello? This is the Nesan house." Daoka grinned widely as the video connected.

"Hi Mel! Merry Christmas!"

"Daoka? It is you! Yay!" his little sister cheered, smiling happily at him. "Merry Christmas, big brother!"

"How are ya? Still got your fanboys?" Daoka wanted to know.

"Nope! Daddy scared them all away." She giggled. "He finally got tired of them calling all the time." She leaned back a little and called "Mom, Dad, its Daoka!" Daoka could hear footsteps, and his parents hurried into view, both grinning broadly.

"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad!" he told them.

"Same to you, sweetie." his Mom replied. "Have you been taking good care of yourself and your Pokemon?"

"Of course!" Daoka answered "And guess what? Cataclysm evolved into Charizard yesterday!"

"Good for you, bud!" his Dad enthused. "I know you've wanted a Charizard for a while."

"By the way, how is Maelstrom doing?" Daoka asked anxiously.

"Fine. He's a big help out on the boat." came the reply. "And Melani loves playing with him."

"Yep! He's lots of fun!" Melani added.

"Well, how'd you like another Pokemon to play with?" Daoka asked her. "Your very own Pokemon." Melani's eyes widened

"You mean it, big brother?"

"Yep! It's right here!" He held up the Pokeball for her to see. "I'll send it right away." He placed the ball on the attached transfer device and hit the 'send' button with a flourish. Five seconds later, there was a squeal of delight as it arrived at his home in Mossdeep. "There you go! Your Christmas present." Melani snatched the Pokeball off the receiver and stammered

"P-pokemon? You c-can come out n-now." the ball opened and revealed the Oddish. "Oh wow! An Oddish! Thanks Daoka, you're the best brother ever!" She skipped away, hugging the Oddish and telling it about all the fun they were going to have. Daoka smiled as he watched her out of sight, and his Mom asked

"So where are you now?" Daoka recounted his arrival in Celadon and meeting Ash and his friends, and especially the night before. "Aww, you've got a little girlfriend?" there was a small sniffle "You're growing up so fast…"

"So Daoka, is she hot?" his Dad teased

"You bet she is!" he replied. He began to describe the events of their meeting and falling in love, when there was a knock on his door.

"Daoka! Wakey, wakey!" a familiar voice called through the door

"Ha, speak of an angel." he said "That's her!" he rushed to open the door, and May lunged into his arms. "Oof, Merry Christmas, May." he told her

"Merry Christmas to you too!" she exclaimed, giving an extra squeeze before releasing him

"You have good timing. I was just telling my parents about us." Daoka replied.

"Your parents? Can I meet them?" May asked excitedly. He took her hand and led her over to his laptop, from which his parents had witnessed the exchange. "Mom and Dad, this is May, my girlfriend."

"Oh, she's adorable!" his Mom gushed "You've got good taste, honey."

"I'll say he does!" May responded, licking her lips. Daoka's Dad roared with laughter and said

"A sense of humor too! You picked well, son!"

"I inherited an instinct for keepers." Daoka replied, winking.

"I'll say! It's a pleasure to meet you, May."

"The pleasure is all mine! You've raised an amazing son, and I think I'm the lucky one!"

"Yeah, but you should hear about some of the things he's done." said Daoka's Mom.

"Oh yeah? Sounds interesting…" May replied, grinning at Daoka mischievously. They spent a pleasant half hour talking and joking, learning about each other. "We're supposed to meet the others in twenty minutes." May reminded Daoka "Don't be late for presents!"

"I won't, see ya soon!" he replied. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, waved goodbye to his parents, and left.

"Well, we don't want to keep you, so we'll send over your present and say goodbye." his Dad told him.

"This is from us, Mel, and Noland! Love you, son!" his Mom said.

"Thanks! Love you both, too!" There was a crackle of static and the item appeared on his transfer machine as his parents hung up.

Meanwhile, the room that Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu shared was a frenzy of excited activity. Ash and Brock rushed around getting ready and doing some last minute wrapping. Max and Pikachu loaded the finished presents into a large red bag as Brock put the finishing touches on his Santa suit.

"Ho ho ho! What do you think, guys?" he asked, adjusting his false beard slightly.

"Not bad." Ash grinned "Although your not quite fat enough to be Santa."

"That's okay, Santa won't mind if I don't copy him completely." Brock replied. Max glanced at the clock

"Time to go guys! Yay for presents!" He informed them. Pikachu cheered too, and led the way out of the room and down the hall to the private room they had reserved several days before.

Misty and Sabrina were also getting some last minute wrapping in, and finished up just as May returned from visiting with her boyfriend.

"How'd it go? Was he already awake?" Misty asked

"Yeah, and I got to meet his parents! He was talking to them on his laptop. They really like me, and vice versa, so it was fun!"

"Well it sounds like it went well. Meeting parents is always nerve wracking, at least at first." Sabrina said

"Yeah especially yours!" Misty giggled "Remember that guy your Dad teleported into the river?"

"Yeah, that was funny!" Sabrina replied "That guy deserved it though, thinking about doing that to me."

"Doing what?" May asked curiously.

"Well… he wanted something that I wasn't willing to give, seeing as how we weren't married." Sabrina told her delicately.

"Oh." was May's only reply. Misty interrupted by saying

"And that was the last time you let yourself be set up." May smiled and headed over to grab her stuff. She picked up a small box and said

"Tell me what you think of this." she opened it and lifted a silver and turquoise necklace. The beads were carved to look like Pokeballs and the centerpiece was a turquoise pendant carved to look like an Articuno's head.

"Wow, that's so pretty! Is it for Daoka?" Misty asked

"Yep! I just hope he likes it." May replied

"I'm sure he will. It's just manly enough, and it's from you!" Sabrina assured her. May nodded happily, replaced the necklace in the box, and proceeded to wrap it. When she finished wrapping all the presents, Misty said

"Alright, we should go now. The boys will be waiting for us."

"Yeah, I heard Brock is gonna be Santa." May said "Are you gonna sit on his lap, Sabrina?"

"Probably." Sabrina replied "If only to make his face match his suit!" They all giggled at the image, gathered up all the presents, and headed out the door to meet the boys.

Everyone arrived at the door at the same time, and there were hugs, kisses, and "Merry Christmas" all around. Daoka opened the door and bowed the girls in first, then the other guys. They thanked him and stepped into a room that was decorated almost as lavishly as the Ball had been.

"I wonder who decorated it?" Ash asked "Did any of you?"

"Not me," Misty said. Everyone else echoed her and Ash looked even more puzzled. Suddenly they could smell good food heading their way, and turned towards the source.

"To protect the world from pain of starvation!" a familiar female voice proclaimed

"To unite all people with appreciation!" another familiar voice added

"To announce the goodness of eggs and ham!"

"To fill peoples tummies, because we can!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket cooks breakfast at the speed of light!"

"Prepare yourselves to heartburn fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" They leaned against each other, laughing at the expressions on the friend's faces.

"You know, I actually kind of missed that." Ash said.

"That was a good one." May agreed. "You guys are really creative."

"Tank you." Meowth replied "Now if yous guys are ready, here's your breakfast!" They watched as the former Rockets set the table quickly and efficiently. As they worked, Misty noticed an extra adornment on both of the human's right hands.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked Jessie, pointing.

"Yes! James and I were dancing at the Ball last night and he proposed!"

"That's so romantic!" May gushed "Congratulations!"

"I thought that you were supposed to marry that evil clone of Jessie's." Brock said to James

"Yes, well, Jessie is the only one for me! And I don't care what my parents say!"

"Oh James!" Jessie exclaimed "I do love you!"

"Jessie." he replied. They kissed passionately and Max pretended to gag.

"Overdramatic, as always." Misty said to Ash

"No kidding…" he agreed. They reached for each other and held hands.

"So yous two finally got togeder, huh?" Meowth asked

"Yeah. Took us long enough, right?" Misty replied

"You said it!" Everyone else chimed. They all laughed and sat down to share the delicious meal. There was every kind of breakfast food imaginable: eggs in various forms, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, and lots of other stuff. There were also pitchers filled with orange juice and milk. There was much laughter and the happiness of close friends.

About an hour later, they finished helping Jessie and James clean up. They gave them a small gift card and bade them farewell. Then they gathered in a circle to exchange presents.

"Hey Santa," Sabrina said in a little girl voice "Can I sit on your lap?"

"That depends, have you been naughty or nice?" Brock asked, playing along.

"You tell me, Santa." Sabrina replied "You watch me when I'm sleeping, don't you?" Brock didn't reply out loud, but the fact that Sabrina's face suddenly matched his suit told the others he had said something anyway. Daoka burst out laughing and Brock looked embarrassed. "Sorry Daoka, I forgot you could hear me too." Daoka couldn't respond through his laughter, other than a 'don't worry about it' wave of his hand.

"What's so funny?" Max demanded

"Y-you don't w-want to know!" Daoka laughed

"I'd take his word for it." May told her little brother as he opened his mouth again. Max nodded and began doling out the gifts. Everyone exclaimed with delight as they opened each present and thanked each other for the great gifts. Finally they got down to the presents that each one was giving their respective girlfriend or boyfriend. Brock began by reaching into his bag and pulling out a small black box. He placed it into Sabrina's suddenly trembling hands. She slowly opened it to reveal a ring with three different gemstones set in the white gold. "The first stone is obsidian, the dark color symbolizes our, uh, dark past." Brock explained nervously "The second is a ruby, because red signifies our current romance, and the last one-"

"Is a d-diamond!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears

"Yes, it signifies our hopefully bright future together." Brock replied "In other words, this is a promise ring. I know neither of us has the time or temperament for a permanent arrangement now, but I was hoping that you'd…" he was cut off as Sabrina kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss and the others all began cheering and applauding. Nothing more was said between them, but nothing else needed to be. Next, Sabrina presented Brock with a ring of gold and tiger's eye, which caused them to kiss again, both of them shedding tears of joy. Then, May reached into her pocket and pulled out Daoka's present. She handed to him and when he unwrapped it, he said

"May… this is beautiful… just like you." They hugged and he handed her a small thin box which, when opened, revealed

"A necklace!" May exclaimed in delight. It was gold and sapphire, with the pedant forming the face of a Squirtle. Underneath the necklace was a ring with similar to the one Brock had given Sabrina. Daoka cleared his throat and explained

"The first stone on yours is a clear yellow topaz, symbolizing your bright and sunny nature. The second is a purple sapphire, purple is a mix of red and blue. The blue is for your eyes, and red for our own budding romance. The third and final is also a diamond, for the same reasons Sabrina's is." May started crying too, and they kissed more passionately than Brock and Sabrina did.

"I want to be with you, too." May replied "But we have so much more of our lives ahead of us…"

"That it's foolish to make any sort of plans now." Daoka finished for her. "I know, and I agree. The future is a wondrous place though, and we could share it. But only when we are both ready." They embraced again, to the applause of their friends and Max's cheers.

Finally it was Ash's turn to give Misty her present. He felt his face growing hot as he turned to her and said

"Misty? I-I want to give you your present now." He handed her a medium sized box that was fairly heavy for it's size.

"Thanks Ash! I can't wait to see what it is." She tore off the wrapping and opened the box, then gasped is astonishment. "Ash…" She whispered "I-is that what I think it is?"

"The Heart of the Ocean? It certainly is." Ash replied "Lugia secretly gave it to me to give to the girl I intend to marry."

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Of course! There is no other girl for me, I will always be yours." Ash replied. Misty began crying and fell into his arms "I love you, Misty Waterflower. I always have, and always will, and want to be with you forever, when we are both old enough."

"Oh Ash, I love you too! I will marry you, when we're old enough!" Misty cried, hugging him to her. He returned the embrace and they sat like that for nearly ten minutes, none of their friends wanting to interrupt. When she regained her composure, Misty handed Ash his present. He opened it and found a small bracelet of lapis lazuli and rhodochrosite. Misty explained

"It's so you don't forget me. The blue one is supposed to match my eyes, and the pink one the handkerchief I gave you."

"Like I ever could, but thanks, Misty." Ash replied, kissing her. They held it for a while, then broke apart and held hands. Everyone agreed that this was the best Christmas ever, and they spent the day together, watching movies and playing games. They all ate till they couldn't at lunch and dinner, and laughed and cried with joy as they passed the perfect Christmas together. Pikachu went to bed that night surrounded by his many bottles of ketchup, and smiling about Ash and Misty. It really was the best Christmas ever, and it took place in Celadon City.


End file.
